


В условиях невесомости

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of space horror, Action/Adventure, Also from "Planetes", Alternative Universe - Space scavengers, Basically I took some inspiration from "Magnetic Rose", Bitter-sweet Ending, Capitalism, Complete and total lack of professionalism, Dangerous adventures in space, Friendship, Gen, Low-wage job, M/M, Magical space radiation, Male-Female Friendship, Plot-Driven, Space Stations, That's Not How Science Works, That's not how space works, Three idiots and an android, manga version, not much, painful flashbacks, past trauma, rivals to friends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Команда сборщиков космического мусора болтается на земной орбите и встречает неожиданного гостя.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Tina Chen, Hank Anderson/Connor, Tina Chen & Connor, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые станции изнутри больше, чем снаружи, благодаря силе авторского произвола.

Шаттл заходил справа, по широкой дуге, как будто собирался обойти их станцию и двигаться дальше — Хэнк отчасти надеялся, что так будет. До последнего надеялся. Он то и дело бросал взгляд — в иллюминатор — на экран, в иллюминатор — на экран.

Шаттл приближался.

Он поблескивал ребристым боком, как консервная банка, и логотип Киберлайф на этом боку было ни с чем не спутать.

— Какого черта это должно значить… — пробормотал Хэнк. Ему не ответили, в напряженной тишине Тина постукивала пальцами по подлокотнику — на экране траектория шаттла говорила: ну, принимайте гостей.

Тина щелкнула тумблером, и динамик у них над головами ожил:

— Готовьтесь… Экип… Стыковке… — они синхронно подняли лица, но на этом слова у динамика кончились. Дальше он стал издавать только шершавые звуки, которые пару раз взвились, но слов больше не было.

— Все? — негромко спросила Тина.

Динамик продолжил плевался статикой.

— Какая начинка у этой хуйни, если с такого расстояния в передаче такие помехи? — пробормотал Гэвин вполголоса.

Тина не прикоснулась к микрофону — как будто если не шуметь и сделать вид, что никого нет дома — консервы, которым не рады, уберутся, откуда прилетели.

Плевать на начинку. Что они вообще тут забыли? Ни ответа, ни привета, просто вдруг заявляется на порог? Чего было не связаться с Земли, как обычно?

Тина выдохнула поглубже.

— Шаттл, это экипаж «Сумо», как слышите?

— Шшш… Стык… Шшш.

— Какая хуйня, — пробормотал Гэвин.

Стыковка заняла мучительные двадцать минут, когда дверь отсека с шумом отодвинулась — и в проеме показался он — Хэнк выдохнул и тут же разозлился: что за шутки? А предупредить они не могли?

На вид стажеру было тридцать с копейками — он был высокий, даже с поджатыми ногами, он крепко держался за крепление рукой, и его ноги парили сантиметрах десяти от условного пола. Молодой, смотрел прямо. Нормальный вроде бы.

Стажер раскрыл рот и сказал зажатым, противным голосом:

— Здравствуйте, команда, я Коннор, андроид, меня прислали из Киберлайф.

Нет.

Хэнк бросил взгляд на его комбез — и вот, точно, нашивка, прямо над карманом. На кармане молния с собачкой, такая же справа, еще нашивка с именем — нормальный форменный комбез.

И треугольник. Они вроде ребрендили его в заглавную «А» пару лет назад? Или это были только разговоры?

Так, значит. Их правда уже делают такими? Он видел рекламу, их вечно крутили в космопорту, ярком блестящем комплексе из пластика и стекла, где ему каждый раз приходилось куковать по два часа, после каждого чертового перелёта. Но он, оказался не готов.

— Какого хуя, — медленно сказал Гэвин.

— Меня выслали для помощи, вам должно было прийти извещение.

— Не было.

— Гэв.

— Не было ничего!

Би-ип.

Хэнк с Гэвином молча посмотрели на Тину. Гэвин спросил первым:

— Что?

— Вам письмо, — сказала Тина. — То есть нам письмо.

— Что там?

— Ну…

— Чэнь!

— Это наша последняя смена.

Это прозвучало необязательно мрачно.

— В смысле?

Тина подняла на него глаза.

— Нас увольняют.

Гэвин тупо моргал на нее пару секунд. А потом спросил:

— Что, всех? С какой стати?

Она смотрела мимо него, Гэвину за плечо, а потом сказала:

— Написано «в связи с сокращением штата», — она кивнула: — Они заменяют нас — им.

Тишина повисла, напряженная и тяжёлая.

— Нет, — сказал Гэвин, он наклонился, толкнул ее плечом, пристраиваясь к экрану, — дай глянуть. Его глаза быстро заплясали по строчкам.

— Черт, — сказал он.

— Черт, — повторил он снова. — Какого… Какого хуя?!

— Пора искать новую работу, — сказала Тина на выдохе.  
Свалить все на автоматику корпорация, видимо, все ещё считает опасным, но вот оставить помогать по хозяйству одного-единственного пластикового козла — пожалуйста.

— Нам стоит познакомится, — подал голос пластиковый болванчик.

Он правда был похож на стажера — зелёного, с энтузиазмом переливающимся через край. Издевался он что ли? Или их специально такими делали?

— Пфф, — сказал Гэвин, пробираясь мимо него, Тина молча отвернулась к монитору. Хэнк кинул взгляд на пластикового парня и отвернулся тоже.

— У нас будет два дня, чтобы узнать друг друга поближе, — сказал андроид со спокойной жизнерадостностью, как дальний родственник, который не понимает намеков. Ну, это только его проблемы. Им всем нужно было пережевать ситуацию, лучше молча, лучше в одиночестве, и если он продолжит навязываться, сам виноват.

— Мне не требуется много места.

— Замечательно, — саркастично хмыкнул Хэнк, скользнул взглядом по мостику, и понял, что Тина тоже ухмыляется. — Станция в твоем распоряжении, выбирай себе любой угол.  
Робот кивнул смертельно серьезно. Перебрался по поручню, и Хэнк проследил за ним взглядом: робот устраивался, медленно, методично. Подгреб к стене, напротив системы крупных иллюминаторов, пристегнул себя одним ремнем, вторым, медленно, методично. Проверил. Закрыл глаза.  
Эй, — хотелось сказать Хэнку, — эй, тебя же прислали работать, так чего это ты… А. Точно. Он же и не должен работать, пока они не уберутся.

— Нет, знаете что, — гэвинова макушка опять показалась у тиныного кресла, он как-то неловко подлетел, нырнул вниз, чуть не задел Хэнка, только потом выровнялся.  
Передумал, значит.

— Тина, соединяй с Землёй.

— Неа. Завтра.

— Какого хрена?

— Мы все остынем и тогда уже свяжемся. Если это не окончательное решение…

Это точно было окончательное решение.

— …нам лучше сыпать аргументами против… — она сделала паузу, как будто подбирала слова, — автоматизации со спокойной головой.

Потом Тина добавила:

— И надо придумать эти аргументы для начала.

— Пфф — сказал Гэвин. Он кипятился и тяжело дышал, у него явно чесались кулаки. Он, конечно, был идиотом, но он был не настолько идиотом. Он был идиотом, который хотел, чтобы ему продолжали платить. Поэтому он посжимал-поразжимал кулаки и кивнул.

***  
Они не связались и не засыпали никого разумными аргументами.

— Что это за херня?!

Они тряслись в неустойчивой станции.

— Что, не было предупреждений?!

— Не было!

— Какого хуя, второй раз подряд.

Был конец смены. Сегодня они должны были погрузиться и улететь.

— Ну, — сказала Тина, глядя на красно-синие пятна на мониторе, — не судьба.

Им пришлось взять себя в руки.

— Обломок!

— Где?

— Правый борт, готовьтесь к столкновению.

— Никак не перехватить?

— Готовьтесь к столкновению!

Бамм, стены вздрогнули.

— Пробило?

— Нет, — выдохнула Тина, — было касание.

— Нефиговое касание, — пробормотал Гэвин.

— Сейчас. Нужно. Стабилизировать.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Эти отсеки… Нужно заблокировать несколько отсеков.

— Большие потери? — Гэвин вцепился в ее кресло.

— Рано ещё. — она пощелкала по приборной панели, — Да. Чёрт, у нас теперь запасов примерно в половину меньше, чем было утром. И…

Тина замолчала.

— Входящий? — спросил Хэнк просто, чтобы заполнить паузу, этот звук было ни с чем не спутать.

— Это теперь что ли Земля? — Гэвин втянул воздух носом. — О, то есть теперь они решили, что стоит позвонить?!

Он сорвал крышку с тумблера, и Тина не успела стукнуть его по руке.

— Земля?

— Мы получили информацию о причиненном ущербе, в…

— Пусть это ущерб покрывает страховка, — вполголоса сказала Тина.

— Мы тут вообще каким боком?! — заорал в микрофон Гэвин.

— И откуда вы вообще знаете?— пробормотал Хэнк.

Тина повернулась к нему, Гэвин понял не разу, ему все ещё хотелось поорать

— Где пластиковый болван, — они обернулись не синхронно и не разом.

Андроид открыл глаза и смотрел, как ни в чем ни бывало. Лицо у него было мирное.

— Я отправил отчёт в Киберлайф.

— Сраный стукач!

— Стой, стой, — они с Тиной кое-как перехватили Гэвина. — Стой, дурак.

Земля по удаленной связи грозилась судебными предписаниями, и Гэвин орал в микрофон:

— Вы нас кинули, мудаки, — когда Хэнк щелчком тумблера вырубил связь.

— Какого хуя?

Хэнк негромко ответил:

— Давай, зли Киберлайф, пусть они оставят нас здесь.

— У нас есть поды! И вон, его шаттл! И они в любом случае нас тут не оставят.

— Ага. А ещё у нас похерилась большая часть запасов, и они всегда могут немного подождать, пока не кончится то, что осталось.

Он добавил через пару секунд, давая время, позволяя этой мысли прорасти у Гэвина в голове:

— Отличная кстати реклама для пластиковых болванок — вон, смотрите, человеки и правда не справляются, а им даже есть не нужно.

— Мне нужен тириум.

Они втроем слегка вздрогнули и обернулись. Точно, оно все ещё было здесь и вообще могло говорить. Точно.

— Не лезь в разговоры взрослых, — сказал Хэнк.

Болванчик вряд ли выглядел моложе этих двоих детишек, но выражение у него на лице заставляло его выглядеть еще моложе.

Моложе. Робота. Ха.

Волосы у него покачивались, когда он наклонял голову. Кудрявые. Какой дебил придумал сделать их кудрявыми? Почему он вообще не бело-серый манекен, как нормальные роботы?

— Ко мне не применима категория «не-взрослый», мистер Андерсон.

— Тогда не лезть в разговоры людей, ясно, козлина?

— Ясно, мистер Андерсон.

Сраная «Матрица».

— И что мы скажем Земле?

— А?

Тина кивнула на молчащий динамик и отключенный микрофон.

— Об этом.

— Ну, что связь прервалась.

— У нас тут шпион, если ты не заметил, — сказал Гэвин.

— Я предлагаю отрезать ему голову. Или разбить голову, если это поможет.

— Ты несешь хуйню.

— Нет, серьёзно, сделать вид, что случайность — его пришибло чем-нибудь потяжелее.

— Случайность, — медленно сказал Хэнк, — Они хотят на нас повесить внеплановую вспышку и последствия, ты хочешь сказать, он сейчас не записывает и ничего никуда не посылает, и не пошлет, если мы попытаемся его убить?

— И что, думаешь, ничего не делать?

— Да. Я не расплачусь, если с меня стянут его стоимость. Думаю, он стоит подороже айпада.

— У тебя нет айпада, старик.

— Представь, что я знаю. Догадайся почему.

— И что нам делать дальше?

Тина пожала плечами:

— Не рыпаться. Точно несколько дней.

— Нам вломят такой пизды за то, что мы тут сидим.

— Но мы не можем отсюда телепортироваться, так? Придётся сидеть. Пока вспышка не кончится. Можем дистанционно почистить окрестности. Можем, забить. Вряд ли нам за эти дни заплатят сверхурочные.

— Я хочу его разбить, — упрямо сказал Гэвин.

— Хотеть не вредно, — ответил Хэнк, — держи руки при себе.

Ему было наплевать на робота. Драк им тут, блядь, не хватало.

Гэвин фыркнул.

— Ваше взаимодействие очень интересно влияет на мою социальную программу.

Тина фыркнула:

— За два дня насмотришься ещё.

— Да, — кивнул Хэнк и щербато, недобро улыбнулся, — разовьешь свою социальную программу, когда еды станет не хватать. Посмотришь, как люди друг друга любят.

Тина крикнула Гэвину вслед:

— Ты будешь что-нибудь чистить? Эй, Гэвин?

— Да пошли они. Чистить еще им.

Он бахнул кулаком по перегородке и кое-как вывалился с мостика в коридор.  
— Мда, — протянула Тина, — видимо нет.

Она опять наклонилась над монитором и вздохнула. Почесала голое плечо.

— Если мы друг друга не убьем за эти два дня, это будет чудо.

***  
Через два дня ничего не произошло.

— Мы должны улететь, — сказал Гэвин.

Тина молча ткнула рукой в монитор:

— Ты видишь что-то похожее на нормальные условия для перелета? Потому что я — нет, я не вижу.

— И что, мы должны тут голодать, что ли?

Они набились в основную комнату, снова. Все трое. Даже четверо, если считать робота. Хэнк его считать не хотел. 

Робот держался позади. Вот и хорошо.

— Ты не голодаешь, Гэвин, — Тина, кажется, сдерживала смех.

— Но могу начать, и скоро.

— Не так уж и скоро. Все нормально, если не случится больше никаких ЧП, нам хватит до конца бури.

— Как будто ты знаешь, когда буря закончится.

— Гэвин.

— Что?

Она наконец оторвалась от монитора и повернулась к нему вполоборота:

— Не нагнетай.

***  
— Отвали от меня! Отвали!

Гэвин был как ребенок — если его было не слышно, нужно было готовиться к неприятностям, если было слышно — ну, значит с неприятностями он пришел сам.

— Чего там?

За Гэвина ответил робот. У него задрался воротник комбеза и волосы растрепались, и это совершенно не вязалось с его спокойным тоном студента-отличника:

— Я социально взаимодействую с мистером Гэвином Ридом.

— Это так теперь называется?!

Тина не сдерживала смех. Она была в наушниках, но все равно ржала, не скрываясь.

— Отвали.

Радостно и искренне своим противным, глухим голосом робот сказал:

— Но вы же хотели, чтобы я помог вам с едой.

— Я сказал приготовить мне кофе!

Андроид бросил на Хэнка короткий и однозначно насмешливый взгляд прищуренных глаз, и Хэнк застыл на секундочку.

Это они такими теперь делают роботов?

Хэнк сказал себе: тебе показалось. Ну или он таки раскачивает постепенно свою социалочку.

— Не ходи за мной! Тина!

— Я занята, — она махнула рукой, не отвлекаясь от графиков на экране.

Гэвин смерил Хэнка взглядом и сказал:

— Знаешь что, ебись с ним тогда ты, Андерсон, ты все равно ничего не делаешь. А то ещё чуть-чуть чуть, и я ему руки поотрываю и в задницу засуну.

— Тебе лишь бы что-то кому-то в задницу засунуть, — улыбнулся Хэнк своей лучшей псевдо доброжелательной улыбкой.

— Иди к черту, — бросил Гэвин, и Хэнк улыбнулся шире.

Гэвин вывалился в другой отсек и закрыл за собой переборку. Робот проводил его глазами. Гэвину явно не хватало дверей и возможности драматично ими хлопать.

Тут слишком низкий уровень гравитации для драматичных жестов.

Робот стоял на месте. У Хэнка не было сил симпатизировать роботу. Ему было все равно, но ему было спокойнее, чем должно было быть. Это было хорошее место. И бесящийся Гэвин не вызывал у него печали.

Робот обернулся к нему и сказал, как бы между прочим:

— Так вы не против?

— Чего?

— Ебаться со мной?

Тина взорвалась хохотом, и Хэнк подумал: эти твои наушники — бутафорские, точно же бутафорские, да?

Робот сказал задумчиво:

— Я так понимаю, что у мистера Рида неверное понятие об эвфемизмах.

— Ага, о чем у него вообще верное понятие.

— Это хороший вопрос, — бодро подхватил робот.

— Это был не вопрос.

— Вы считаете, что мистер Рид ни в чем не хорош?

— Слушай, серьёзно, чего тебе надо?

— Я веду беседу.

— Давай, подальше от меня.

У Тины из наушников слышались нехарактерные звуки. Хэнк прислушался, а потом возмутился:

— Эй, это рабочие наушники. Они не чтобы на рабочем месте слушать музыку!

Тина обернулась через плечо — ноги сложены на крае панели, в ушах шипело что-то отдалённо напоминающее музыку.

— Я выгляжу как человек, который работает?

— Только что ты имитировала бурную деятельность.

Она улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Я могу включить через динамики, но вы чётко дали понять, что ненавидите Тома Оделла, так что. Робот, тебе нравится Том Оделл?

— Меня зовут Коннор, и…

— Ладно, проехали. И правда, ебитесь сами.

Она поддала громкости. Это совершенно точно был Том Оделл. Господи боже.

Робот спросил:

— Я могу задать вам вопрос?

— А?

— Я заметил, что мистер Рид на меня зол и он не упускает случая мне это продемонстрировать, но у меня есть все основания считать, что вы и мисс Чэнь тоже на меня злы. Я бы хотел знать наверняка.

— Поможет твоей программе социальных взаимодействий лучше понимать человеков?

— Да, — он добавил: — Вы запомнили.

— Все ещё могу выучить несколько новых фокусов. Если хочешь знать, что думает Тина — спроси её сам.

Коннор медленно кивнул. Том Оделл из наушников все ещё звучал отчётливо.

Робот сказал:

— По поводу оснований.

— Они с мистером Ридом довольно близки, насколько я могу судить? Они говорят друг другу гадости, но физическая реакция на слова позволяет мне предположить, что никто из них не принимает эти слова близко к сердцу — или не осознает их значения. Но последнее всё-таки менее вероятно: насколько я знаю, сюда не берут людей с нарушенными когнитивными функциями.

-… что за хрень? Какая такая физическая реакция?

— Я считываю человеческие физические показания и интерпретирую их. Не всегда со стопроцентной точностью, но каждый раз выборка все больше и точность увеличивается. А с ней улучшается качество…

— Скажи ещё раз. Социального взаимодействия.

Пауза.

— Я имел в виду качество поставленного вердикта. Но можно сказать и так.

В его исполнении это звучало так неодобрительно, как будто робот бы ни за что не согласился «сказать и так».

Хэнк рассмеялся. Не смог сдержаться.

— Я вижу вам там весело, но у нас тут ситуация.

Хэнк повернулся к ней — у Тины наушники сползли с одного уха. Робот поднял воротник на рабочем комбезе.

— Сюда, давайте.

Карта была похожа на большой, расплывшийся синяк. Из них троих, читать их могла только Тина.

Она ткнула пальцем в экран.

Хэнк спросил:

— Это плохо?

Она странно фыркнула. Неуверенно. Чуть ли не извиняясь.

— Кусок мусора — чёрт знает, остатки нескольких спутников слепило вместе? Оно деформированное, я не могу понять. По крайней мере, он точно не заминированный, одна радость. Но он довольно большой. И как бы… если он не будет двигаться, то он нас даже не поцарапает, но, знаешь ли, за окном — она махнула рукой в сторону иллюминатора, — немножечко буря, так что, мы должны от него избавиться, пока он не избавился от нас.

— Ничего особенно нового, — сказал Хэнк, он правда не мог понять, что не так-то теперь, — берём клешни и хватаем дистанционно.

— Не-а.

Хэнк нахмурился.

— Чего это вдруг?

— Клешни не достанут. Вот мусор. Вот клешня — она так не вывернется.

Перспектива выходить в открытый космос сейчас была особенно непривлекательной.

— Кто пойдёт?

— Думаю нужно тянуть жребий. Хотя на Гэвина я бы сейчас не ставила.

— У него есть работа, пусть он ее делает.

Тина хмыкнула.

— Ладно. Жребий.

***  
— Эй, почему спичек три?

— Сколько тебе надо?

— Четыре.

Они смотрели на него непонимающе и начали говорить одновременно:

— Я не…

— Борец за права роботов, что ли?

Гэвин фыркнул, но красными пятнами все равно пошел, до самой груди, даже то, что у него кожа смуглая, его не спасало.

— Вы больные? Больше спичек — больше шансов, давай, Тина, добавляй. Серьёзно, добавляй.

— Господи, как ребёнок

— А вот и нифига, увидите.

***  
— Блин, — сказал Гевин, глядя на короткую спичку, — сука.

— Мы будем тебя страховать, — сказала Тина, — Клешнями.

Ага, подумал Хэнк, это так тебе поможет снаружи.

Гэвин, бормоча полусвязно, выплыл с мостика. Тина щелкнула тумблером и постучала по микрофону перед тем как спросить:

— Тебе помощь нужна?

Динамик выплюнул приглушенное:

— Отвалите.

— Окей, — она щелкнула тумблером.- Надеюсь, он в порядке.

— Надеюсь, он не проебет наш мусор, — хмуро ответил Хэнк.

— Да, — Тина кивнула, — и это тоже.

Прошло пять минут. Потом десять.

— Он там заснул?

— Я пойду проверю, как он там…

— Подожди.

Гэвин заглянул на мостик — он был в скафандре, но без шлема.

Хэнк вдохнул, чтобы спросить какого черта он копается, но Гэвин открыл рот раньше.

— Эм. Так и должно быть?

— Что?

— Он не показывает уровень кислорода и…

Би-ип.

— Да, это, пиликает.

— Чёрт, — сказала Тина. — Чёрт.

— Что?

— Чёрт!

— Нет, Чэнь, — Гэвин вплыл в комнату, — не надо такого, говори по существу.

Лицо у него было белое.

— Мы перетащили их.

— Чего?

— Помните, мы перетащили баллоны с кислородом? Потому что в каюте со скафандрами из-за них невозможно было развернуться?

— Ну?

— В пустую каюту. С ячейками.

— Ну.

Она рассмеялась и прижала ладонь ко лбу:

— У нас больше нет каюты с ячейками.

***  
Им понадобилось время, чтобы осмыслить эту новость. Но они начали говорить быстрее, чем успели до конца понять, что произошло.

— И что дальше?

— Че блядь делать-то?!

Она развела руками:

— Спокойно. Фильтры все ещё работают, пока мы на станции — или в шаттле — мы не задохнемся. Ну, — она добавила вполголоса, — ближайшую неделю, а там надо будет смотреть.

Она подняла на них глаза и успокаивающе подняла ладони:

— Стоп, стоп! Мы дышим и будем дышать! Сейчас это не проблема! Но у нас нет воздуха — лишнего, запасного. И мы не можем жертвовать тем, что дышим сейчас.

Она зарылась руками в волосы.

— И нам туда нельзя. Там ебаная буря.

— Слушайте, — она подняла голову. — Ему — она кивнула на робота, — воздух вообще не нужен. Так что шансов у него больше, чем у нас всех.

— Предлагаешь пнуть его… туда?

Тина пожала плечами и оперлась локтями о приборную панель:

— Ну, это в любом случае его работа. Он не сможет постоянно сидеть внутри и двигать мусор дистанционно. Надеюсь, Киберлайф это понимали, когда его проектировали.

«Проектировали» звучало как-то неправильно, но Хэнк себя одернул.

Он обернулся на робота — робот был спокоен. То есть он не мог знать, спокоен робот или нет, но выглядел робот так, как будто был спокоен. Вау. Технологии.

Робот серьёзно сказал:

— Я буду рад помочь. Это моя работа.

Его противный голос испортил впечатление и торжественность момента.

***  
— Мы всю дорогу будем тебя консультировать. Не… — она запнулась на секунду, Они все набились в узкий отсек, последний, куда можно влезть без защиты, как гости, провожающие именинника после вечеринки — нет ничего удивительного, что тут все разъебал один несчастный осколок, чёртово корыто.

Она спрятала глаза и поморщилась. А потом сказала:

— Так, все?

Робот смотрел на неё через открытый шлем скафандра:

— Да.

— Мы будем инструктировать тебя всю дорогу, — повторила Тина.

— Зачем? Я скачал вашу карту, я знаю, где находится предмет.

— Скачал? — она опять поморщилась. — Ты подключался к Сумо?

— Да.

— Когда? — теперь она открыто на него пялилась. Хэнк понял, что не видел, чтобы робот как-то коннектился со станцией, но, чёрт знает, может, когда они отвернулись? Где у таких роботов порты?

Они носят с собой шнуры, чтобы подсоединяться?

Хэнк представил, как робот, втыкает шнур в usb-порт, а Сумо издает характерный звук, как раньше издавали компьютеры, на которых стояла Windows — и рассмеялся. Гэвин на него покосился, Тина неуверенно повернулась, на потом снова уставилась на робота.

Робот сказал:

— В последний раз, когда вы сообщили нам с мистером Андерсоном об объекте.

В последний раз?

— Окей, — это было ни разу не окей, но у них сейчас явно были проблемы побольше, — мы все равно будем разговаривать с тобой.

— Зачем?

Она зависла.

Такова процедура. Давай, скажи, для людей такова процедура.

Ну.

Тина молчала.

— Это полезно для программы социальных взаимодействий, — сказал Хэнк.

Робот смотрел на него секунду и секунду Хэнк думал: вот, сейчас он огрызнется. Но робот хмурился, как будто всерьез задумался.

— Если вы так считаете, мистер Андерсон.

— Так, — прервал их Гэвин, — хватит нежностей. Валим отсюда.

— Да, — сказала Тина. Непривычно было видеть её выбитой из колеи.

— Так, — сказала она ещё раз, тверже. Мы на мостик — ты разгерметизируешь отсек. Вперёд. Времени нет.

***  
— Самое разумное — не заставлять его тащить эту хуйню всю дорогу, но передвинуть её туда, где клешни смогут её забрать.

— Он же супер сильный, — пробормотал Гэвин, — пусть сам тащит.

— А он супер сильный?

Она повторила в микрофон:

— Ты супер сильный? — и тут же скривилась от того, как это прозвучало. — Ты…

— Я сильнее среднего человека, мисс Чэнь.

— Во, я говорил.

— Но ещё я легче среднего человека.

Молчание.

— Насколько легче? — смертельно спокойным голосом спросила Тина.

— В два с половиной раза. Это, конечно, если грубо обобщить.

Они молчали.

— Какая разница — сказал Гэвин, — там же невесомость, не насрать ли?

Тина смерила его взглядом.

— Ты пришвартовался?

— Да, мисс Чэнь.

— Ты сможешь оттолкнуть наш… объект к клешням так, чтобы мы могли его перехватить?

— Я полагаю, что да, мисс Чэнь.

— Мне не нравится, какой он спокойный, — пробормотал Гэвин, — он как будто хочет нас наебать. Может, он швырнет эту хрень в обшивку? Может, мы зря его туда отпустили, может, его специально послали, чтобы от нас избавиться — смотрите, тупые люди устроили аварию на мусорщике. Киберлайф заметет следы — и под следами я имею в виду наши трупы. Киберлайф заметет наши трупы!

— Ты слишком много смотрел "Чужого", — рассеяно ответила Тина, перещелкивая кнопками на системной панели.

— Классика сай-фая не врет, Тина! И это я ещё аниме про космос не вспоминал! Там все очень плохо, Тина!

— Мы не в аниме, Гэвин, — она опять наклонилась к микрофону, — Как ситуация, робот… Чёрт, как тебя?..

— Меня зовут Коннор, мисс Чэнь.

Сигнал был так себе, но слова ещё можно было разобрать.

— Ну как там ситуация?

— Я оттолкнулся от обшивки и приближаюсь к объекту. Объект неоднороден…

— Да, из него торчит арматура, осторожно там.

— Я постараюсь, мисс Чэнь.

Их тряхнуло.

А потом замигал свет.

— Что. За. Нахуй.

Тина вцепилась ладонями в подлокотники:

— К нам идёт волна. Блядь. Надо быстрее. Робот, Коннор, слышишь, надо быстрее? Мы готовы принять.

Она сняла панель, дернула ее на себя со щелчком, положила руки на консоли, сжала пальцами, двинула на пробу.

Панелька над экраном замигала.

— Нормально, клешни в строю. Слышишь?

Шипение в ответ.

— Робот?

Шипение.

— Я дистанционно разгерметизирую… Черт, я открываю дверь! Слышишь? Бросай объект в сторону клешней и двигался к двери.

Она отклонилась от микрофона:

— Надеюсь, его трос выдержит.

***  
К дверям они неслись едва ли не наперегонки, но перед последней переборкой остановились, тяжело дыша.

Хэнк был слишком стар для этой хуйни.

Он спросил:

— Люк закрыт, точно?

— Система говорит, что да.

Гэвин:

— Хоть бы система не ошибалась, потому что если что — помершая за один день команда — это тот ещё заголовок.

— О нас будут придумывать страшилки, — криво улыбнулась Тина. Она вцепилась в металлическое поручень так, что пальцы побелели.

Гэвин:

— Меня это не успокоит.

Они смотрели друг на друга, пока Хэнк набирал код. Переборка уехала в сторону.

Робот лежал на полу. Нет, не лежал конечно, просто как-то неловко прижимался к стене — низкая гравитация не позволила бы ему просто лежать. Переборки были такими белыми, что почти светилось, и робот в нем был похож на ангела из какого-нибудь всратого киберпанковского комикса.

— Живой! — сказала Тина и тут же захлопнула рот. Хэнку показалось, он слышал, как у нее клацнули зубы.

— Помехи, — сказал робот. — Я не смог с вами связаться.

Они смотрели на него молча, Хэнку хотелось уйти. Робот не пытался встать — может быть, он не мог. Он все не сводил с Тины глаз:

— Спасибо, что открыли для меня дверь, мисс Чэнь.

Она выдохнула тяжело, потом ещё раз.

— Не за что.

— Бесполезный пластиковый болван, — пробормотал Гэвин вполголоса и протянул ему руку, а потом тут же отдернул:

— Стоп, он теперь радиоактивный?

— Хватит говорить ерунду, нет, Гэвин, он не радиоактивный, иначе мы все уже поумирали от лучевой болезни, учитывая, сколько времени за смену мы обычно проводим снаружи. Проводили. К черту. — Она обратилась к роботу: — Вставай, давай достанем тебя из этой консервной банки.

— С посвящением. В мусорщики, — зачем-то сказал Хэнк, когда робот оказался на ногах, и робот в ответ улыбнулся.

Зачем механическим мусорщикам уметь улыбаться?

***  
Смысла не было ни в чем, безделье заливало всё на станции. Единственным занятием, хоть как-то связанным с работой, было смотреть за изменением погоды и надеяться на лучшее.

Никто не кидал клич, но они все собрались на мостике.

Тина крутила карту. Отдаляла, приближала, тыкала пальцем в монитор.

— Ску-у-ука, — пробормотал Гэвин.

— Да что ты говоришь, — вполголоса ответил Хэнк.

Заняться было нечем. Просто нечем. Хоть играй в монополию, которой у них нет.

— Мы можем сыграть в города, — сказал робот часа через два, после того, как они выползли из своих кают и, так или иначе, собрались вместе. Два часа он пытался начать разговор — и вот теперь.

Города.

Они вяло посмотрели на него, каждый со своего места.

Он был такой воодушевлённый, что на него было противно смотреть.

Тина опять отвернулась к экрану:

— Если бы не эта хуйня, я бы сейчас сидела дома, у себя в Детройте, курила бы на крыльце…

— Мы договаривались, — Гэвин подхватился с откинутой спинки, насколько позволял ремень: — Никто не будет говорить о куреве!

Тина пожал плечами, я мол, может быть, и не хотела бы, но сил никаких нет.

— А то я сейчас тоже начну представлять, что бы я сейчас делал на Земле!

— О нет, — гробовым голосом ответила Тина, — я ничего не хочу слышать о хуях. Нет. Нет. Нет. Никаких хуев.

Гэвин стал пунцовым. Это было жутко смешно наблюдать, но даже Хэнку в какой-то момент стало неспокойно — не лопнет ли он.

Гэвин выплюнул:

— Замолчи! — с интонацией обиженного школьника.

Тина действительно смеялась, не в голос, но горло у неё дрожало.

Он попытался ещё раз, спокойнее, но голос у него все равно срывался:

— Моя личная жизнь — это моё личное дело!

— Да-а, до того, как ты приползаешь плакаться мне в… — Тина посмотрела на себя, рабочий комбинезон у нее был расстегнут и завязан на бедрах, — в майку.

— Тина!

Хэнк чуть скосил взгляд на иллюминаторы. К этому зрелищу невозможно было привыкнуть. Оно было ослепительное и в то же время родное.

Тина с Гэвином спорили на фоне — он не вслушивался.

За иллюминаторами было черным-черно — и яркая, кислотно-голубая кромка Земли. Он наверное должен был бояться, но ему было спокойно.

— Эй, — сказала Тина вдруг. Её проигнорировали. — Нет, серьёзно, эй. Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то сходил в…

Гэвин:

— Я пас.

— Тебе же так ужасно скучно?..

— Я передумал. Не настолько. Я пас.

— Хэнк?

Он смотрел на неё тяжёлым взглядом. Ему не хотелось двигаться. Он бы сидел здесь все время. Он не мог сидеть здесь все время.

Хэнк оперся на подлокотник:

— Ну давай, чего там.

— Я не могу пробить в системе состояние двух отсеков. Они в опасной близости к нашим пищевым запасам.

Гэвин:

— Мы можем перетащить запасы сюда.

— Ты готов смотреть на гору еды и делать вид, что её нет? Ты же съешь все, пока мы будем спать.

— Хотя не такая уж там и гора, конечно, — вполголоса добавила Тина.

Это то, на что нужно было обратить внимание. Но ему было лень.

— Ладно, — Хэнк отстегнулся неохотно, — пойду, гляну, что там.

Робот поднялся тоже:

— Мистер Андерсон.

— Ну?

— Позвольте помочь вам с…

— Мне помощь не нужна.

— Я настаиваю.

Хэнк оглянулся — Тина подняла брови, Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Нет. Знаешь что? Сиди здесь.

Хэнк сцапал наушники с микрофоном и оттолкнулся от пола, медленно спланировав в сторону переборки. Еле успел схватиться за поручень.

***  
— Мистер Андерсон.

У него снова всплыло в голове слово «стажёр» от этой чертовой картинки. Он обернулся — робот в синем комбезе держался за поручень, отталкивался, отпускал, и медленно двигался к нему.

Хэнк не смотрел на его руки.

— Я, блядь, человеческим языком сказал, чтоб ты сидел там!

Робот моргнул, как будто ему нужно было время, чтобы обработать претензию. Он наконец раскрыл рот:

— Я собственность Киберлайф, а не ваша. И могу поступать соответственно заложенных в меня понятий о том, что будет полезно для положительного исхода миссии.

Он издевался?

— Я могу направить в Киберлайф жалобу от вашего лица, но вам придётся её сначала сформулировать.

Он замер, насколько позволяла невесомость, не моргая. Студент, подрабатывающий сбором металлолома.

Неудачливый молодой актёр с тягой к прекрасному, но ещё и с тягой к еде и сну в тепле, потому что его не берут никуда, кроме сомнительных фильмов категории бэ и короткометражек, денег на которые собирали всем миром.

Молодой неудачливый выпускник какого-нибудь гуманитарного факультета — интеллигентное лицо, никаких перспектив.

Робот сделал ещё один «шаг» — перебрал руками поручни, придвинулся.

Из чего они их делают, из резины? Кожа у него была странная, вроде бы совершенно человеческая, но ты смотришь на неё опять и нет, в ней что-то не так.

— Делай, что хочешь, — сказал Хэнк, тут нужно было махнуть, но руки у него были заняты. Он отвернулся и попытался сделать вид, что робота тут нет. Может быть, тогда он отстанет?

Это не сработало.

— Мистер Андерсон…

— Если ты ещё раз назовешь меня «мистером Андерсоном» я до отлёта буду звать тебя агентом Смитом

Отлёта. Когда ещё будет, этот отлёт?

Робот молчал. Хэнку нравилась мысль, что его голове сейчас ворочались шестеренки. Вряд ли у него в мозгу действительно были шестеренки, но…

— Как вы хотите, чтобы я вас называл?

— Никак, я хочу, чтобы ты от меня отцепился.

Теперь робот снова смотрел ему в лицо. Он обогнал Хэнка и «шел» рядом.

— Я думаю, это будет проблематично, всё-таки мы заперты в ограниченном пространстве.

Может, Гэвин был прав? Хэнк секунду подумал: может, Гэвин был прав? Робот не звучал угрожающе, вряд ли он подразумевал что-то типа «берегитесь, мистер Андерсон, ваше нежелание работать в интересах компании может выйти вам боком», но…

Почему он не решил звать Хэнка «никак», раз уж у него официально появилась такая возможность?

Эти его всплески буквального и не буквального восприятия информации начинали надоедать.

— Зови меня Хэнком.

— Понял. Хэнк, — пауза. — Вы по-прежнему можете звать меня Коннором.

— Потрясающе.

Секунду он думал, что на этом робот заткнется, и они просто пойдут и проверят эти чертовы отсеки, но…

— Они все-таки не ненавидят друг друга, — сказал робот уверенно.

— Твоя программа социальных взаимодействий сказала?

— Я провёл анализ с учётом свежей информации и пришёл к выводу, что мисс Чэнь и мистер Рид занимаются тем, что можно со всей ответственностью назвать «доброжелательным подтруниванием».

Робот действительно шел с ним рядом и самоуверенно болтал. Это было феерично.

Хэнк фыркнул, не сумев сдержать смеха.

— Подтруниванием? Что бы они сказали в ответ на такое обвинение, а?

— Я не… — он казался растерянным; хорошо. — Я не понимаю. Хэнк.

— Вырастешь поймешь.

У него не было поводов вести себя как мразь. Просто иногда он мог быть мразью и безо всяких поводов.

— Я говорил вам…

— Да, да, не взрослый. Это просто выражение такое, ладно? Иисусе.

Это заставило робота замолчать. Он ведь не обновлялся прямо сейчас базы странных человеческих выражений, да? Хэнк почти обернулся, чтобы спросить, чего это он вдруг затих. Но передумал.

Коридоры казались бесконечными. У него в наушниках самую малость потрескивала статика. Тина не выходила на связь. Это значило, что все нормально, или что все уже сейчас радостно катилось под откос?

— Еще разговоры о программе моего социального взаимодействия вас, кажется, забавляют, — сказал робот у него за спиной; он снова отстал, — и я не понимаю почему.

— Что ты ко мне пристал, парень, чего ты хочешь? — с ним как-то было легче говорить, когда его не было видно — он тогда не вызывает этого странного диссонанса. Не казался одновременно каким-то неправильным роботом — и неправильным человеком. Если на него не смотреть — он был просто парень с противным голосом.

— Вы выглядите, как единственный человек на станции, который после первого стресса, остался спокоен и даже рад тому, что не можете улететь. Мне интересно.

Хэнк обернулся и посмотрел на него.

— Это ты по моим физическим показателям определил?

Он ведь не говорил ничего такого вслух? Ему, конечно, было не обязательно ничего говорить, после пяти лет совместной работы Тина — да, чёрт, и Гэвин — знали, что его не тянет на Землю. Чёрт, несколько раз они помогали ему выбить эти полулегальные способы остаться здесь подольше, и даже урезать себе отпуск.

Но это не значит, что этот парень должен об этом знать.

Робот снова смотрел на него прямо:

— В том числе.

Они стояли на месте, оба держались за поручни, как два пассажира в метро. И робот смотрел на него, как будто всерьёз ожидал продолжения. А потом сказал, как будто объяснял идиоту:

— Мне интересно, почему вы рады оставаться здесь, пока можете.

— Тебя не касается.

Секунду Хэнк думал, что робот скажет: резонно, хорошего вам дня. Как натасканный работник сферы обслуживания. Они считаются работниками сферы обслуживания? Нет, они же в принципе не считаются работниками. Но они рабочая сила?

Робот этого не сказал. Вместо этого он, кажется, надул губы.

Хэнк смотрел на него.

Какого хуя?

Зачем роботам-мусорщикам уметь надувать губы? Зачем роботам-мусорщикам уметь улыбаться? Зачем роботам-мусорщикам вообще выглядеть как люди?

Зачем?

— Зачем тебя послали, такого социального, хрен знает куда? Чтоб подальше от людей? Ты что, на Земле задолбал разговорами всех, кого только смог, и они от тебя избавились?

Они трое должны же были кинуть его здесь, так? Без человека-надсмотрщика, одного.

Робот молчал. Он смотрел очень серьёзно.

— Хэнк? — тинин голос раздался из динамика у них над головами. У него в наушниках все ещё шелестела статика, хорошо, что в коридорах были динамики. Местами.

— Вы молчите, что там? Я вижу вас на тепловизоре…

«Вас»? Интересно, как на тепловизоре выглядел робот.

— Но вы не отвечаете.

— Со связью перебои, — сказал Хэнк, это была половинчатая правда.

— Вы можете добраться до отсеков? Я не могу понять, сколапсировал коридор или нет, система мне не показывает. Вам осталось два поворота вправо и вы упретесь в нужную дверь.

— Если все нормально — вполголоса добавила она.

***  
Последние два поворота вдруг вызвали в нем что-то отдаленно похожее на волнение. Он не переживал, на самом деле. Если бы они были в реальной опасности, станция сама бы их уже уведомила. Это была хорошая посудина.

Но может ли быть, что повреждения сильнее, чем система отдаёт себе в этом отчёт? Как организм с низким иммунитетом просто не может показать, что что-то не так.

Нет, он просто накручивал себя.

— Хэнк!

Смотри-ка, а он тоже запомнил.

Его дернули назад за воротник, и он раскрыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но потом посмотрел под ноги.

Его сердце упало куда-то в желудок.

Хорошо, что роботские пальцы держали крепко. Хорошо, что гравитация здесь была не земная.

Он поправил взмокшими пальцами микрофон и сказал, надеясь, что Тина — на той стороне и слушает:

— Мостик? У нас тут. Небольшая проблема.


	2. Chapter 2

— А выглядит, как большая проблема, — пробормотал Гэвин, заглядывая за край. Он держался за вполне себе сохранившийся поручень, вроде бы неплохо прикрученный, но Хэнку все равно было тошно на это смотреть. Разрыв как будто тянул Гэвина вниз, хотя Гэвин этого и не понимал.

— Что могло его вызвать? — спросил он вполголоса.

— Смялись стены — две стены, видите? — Тина указала рукой. — Смялись, и одна сместилась и… эм… Они вошли друг в друга, как нож в масло. Два ножа в масло, где они одновременно и ножи, и масло, пожалуйста, остановите меня, пока я не довела эту метафору до абсурда. Получился разрез. Удивительно, но обшивка не пострадала, только внутренности. Но разрыв задел больше отсеков, чем… Чем мне бы хотелось, если честно.

— Это похоже на какую-нибудь хуйню, которую показывают в дешёвом сай-фае, — пробормотал Хэнк.

Разрыв казался ненастоящим. Как будто кто-то задел и разворошил макет из алюминия — исковерканные стены казались пугающе мягкими.

Он пытался дышать спокойно.

Срань.

— Мне не стоит здесь быть, — сказала Тина задумчиво, и он на секунду поддался подавленной панике. Она звучала, господи боже, мистически.

— Нужно вернуться на мостик и снова подключиться к системе — посмотреть, что она скажет. Это… это все не может быть хорошо.

Она неуверенно оглянулась:

— Вы останетесь здесь?

Гэвин:

— Кажется, я вижу дно.

— Да, я не удивлён, — пробормотал Хэнк, и Тина сделала такое лицо, как будто она хотела улыбнуться, но у неё не получилось.

Разрыв уходил глубоко. Очень глубоко. У Хэнка не было никакого желания наклоняться над ним, как Гэвин, чтобы понять, насколько глубоко.

То буря, то остатки спутника, щекочущие их обшивку, то эта почти невероятная хуйня. Что дальше, на связь выйдут пришельцы? Для полноты картины? Или станция просто рандомно разгерметизируется?

Кстати.

— Какие у нас шансы, что станция разгерметизируется?

Тина молчала долго.

— Мне нужно вернуться на мостик, — сказала она наконец, ни на кого определённого не глядя. — Если вы останетесь здесь, будьте на связи, вы можете понадобиться.

Хэнк не спросил зачем. Единственное, что ему пришло в голову, что Тина заставит их, как атлантов, держать куски разваливающейся станции. Картинка у него в голове складывалась крайне комичная.

Хуевые из них были бы атланты.

Гэвин смотрел вниз. Надо же, понадобился всего лишь огромный кривой разрез посреди станции, чтобы его заткнуть.

Как только они не услышали? Буря была сильной, но они же не слышали ничего. Да, эта часть станции далековато, но хоть что-то ведь они должны были…

Он представил: скрежет металла, скрип переборок.

Ему здесь не нравилось. Их мусоросборная станция на глазах превращалась в кусок мусора, и это было чересчур иронично на его вкус.

Он развернулся.

— Так, я к себе.

Гэвин не ответил. Робот у его плеча поймал хэнков взгляд:

— Полагаю, я должен остаться здесь?

Хэнк удивился: это было бессмысленно. До этого робот предлагал откровенно бессмысленные идеи?  
Хэнк сказал:

— Что ты здесь будешь делать, ждать, что из разлома кто-нибудь полезет? Давай, двигай.

Ему была неприятна одна мысль, что туда хоть что-то может… упасть.

Здесь не земная гравитация. Здесь нельзя по-настоящему упасть. Прекрасная вещь, эта станция.

Он почти открыл рот, чтобы сказать это вслух, но спохватился.

— Двигай, — он толкнул робота в плечо. — Не ебнись, — сказал он Гэвину.

— Ага, — Гэвин смотрел вниз. Хэнку хотелось взять его за шкирку и оттащить от края.

— Рид, ты слышишь?

— Да что такое?

— Я тебя оттуда, — Хэнк кивнул вниз, не глядя, — отковыривать не буду.

Гэвин пожал плечами:

— Ну и не надо, — потом снова глянул вглубь разрыва, — Да ничего не будет.

Да, блядь, конечно же.

Хэнку хотелось уйти отсюда, но он стоял на месте — одна рука держалась за поручень.

— Уйди от края, Рид.

— Знаешь что, старик, ты мне не указ, ясно? Что за хуйня?

Хэнк дернулся к нему — чтобы заставить его отойти в конце концов, или чтобы вмазать — трудно было понять, кровь стучала в ушах.

Хотя так-то драки в невесомости — унизительное зрелище и унизительное занятие.

Привычный треск в ушах прервался на середине движения:

-…энк? Слышите меня?

Он не успел среагировать и понял, что сейчас он просто не сможет остановиться и врежется в Гэвина…

Робот держит его за шкирку, как щенка.

— Как бы мне не хотелось, но конфликты на станции — это то, что, если я правильно понимаю, я должен пресекать. Это не моя прямая задача. Но я приспосабливаюсь к ситуации.

У Хэнка жгло щеки.

— Отцепись.

— Конечно, Хэнк. Когда ситуация разрешится.

Пфф.

— Эй, Хэнк, ты меня слышишь? — звук в наушниках потрескивал, но тинин голос разобрать можно было. - Система все ещё не видит эти отсеки, там даже нет внешнего динамика, чтобы к нему подключиться. Слушайте. Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь спустился и проверил, насколько все плохо.

Он не сразу воспринял всё, что она сказала, сначала он зацепился только отдельные за слова. Спуститься. Отсеки. Динамики.

— Из чего они делают эти станции? — пробормотал Гэвин. — Из гипсокартона?

— Я думала, что могу пробить, но нет — система делает вид, что этих отсеков просто нет. Мне нужна информация из первых рук.

— Пусти меня, — Хэнк хлопнул робота по руке.

Робот в ответ смотрел спокойно и руки не разжал. Чёртова пластиковая болванка.

— Хэнк?

— Да, Тина.

— Я думаю, что нам внизу нужно два человека и чтобы кто-нибудь страховал сверху. Два не обязательно человека. Ну ты понял.

Робот держал его — его рука лежала у Хэнка на плече, пальцы — на воротнике комбеза у Хэнка на затылке. Он смотрел прямо.

Интересно сколько усилий нужно приложить роботу, чтобы сломать человеку шею? Это была пугающе волнительная мысль.

Тина сказала вполголоса:

— Может, даже хорошо, что нас теперь четверо, а не трое.

Нас не четверо, — подумал Хэнк, — нас трое и один.

— Решите, кто из вас пойдет, и скажите мне. Конец связи.

Он прикидывал пару секунд, что будет хуже. Ему не нравилась ни одна комбинация.

— Серьёзно, отпусти уже, — сказал он с раздражением. Что-то в его физическом состоянии видимо робота устроило, и он разжал пальцы.

Остаться здесь и ждать? Спуститься с Ридом? После того, как они были в двух шагах от того, чтобы унизительно попытаться расквасить друг другу носы? В невесомости?

Эта бестолочь могла все просрать.

Хэнк не хотел ждать здесь. И тем более смотреть, как эти двое спускаются.

— Рид?

— Чего?

Судя по голосу, Гэвин был все ещё не против подраться. Жаль, очень жаль.

— Тине нужно, чтобы мы с… Коннором спустились вниз и проверили, что там с межпространственными разрывами и насколько скоро нас засосет в открытый космос. Ты остаешься страховать.

Им нужна была хоть какая-нибудь страховка.

***  
— Смотрите по сторонам, — увещевала Тина у Хэнка в ушах. — Судя по виду, эта хуйня может быть острой.

Гэвин огрызнулся:

— Эй, Чэнь, ты буквально сидишь на мостике, а мы лезем туда, потому что ты не видишь, что там!  
«Мы» — поймало ухо Хэнка.

Угомонись, ты-то никуда не лезешь.

Тяжёлый вздох прозвучал у Хэнка в наушниках. Тина наконец-то настроилась и теперь могла говорить в ушах у всех троих.

— Гэвин, я была там, окей? Эти переборки выглядят, как изрезанная банка от пива, не нужно было семи пядей во лбу, чтобы предположить, что они могут быть опасны. Так что осторожно. Что вы решили?

— Мы с роботом спустимся, а Рид останется.

— Решили? Эй, почему меня никто не спросил? Я в первый раз слышу, что тут кто-то что-то решал!

— Хорошо, — она помолчала. — Серьёзно, осторожно там. Я собираюсь все время быть на связи, но мало ли.

***  
Станция казалась чужой. После пяти лет это казалось предательством — Хэнк никогда не останавливался взглядом на мелочах лишний раз, но теперь все казалось абсолютно чужим.  
Он оттолкнулся от края и нырнул вперёд. На секунду у него сжалось сердце. Только на секунду. По крайней мере, ему хватило разгона. Это была очень странная шведская стенка, ведущая вниз.  
С негромким шорохом робот прыгнул следом.

— Каким к черту образом я могу вас страховать? — прокричал сверху Гэвин.

— Просто смотри, чтобы все было спокойно и, если что кричи.

— У нас есть связь, — негромко сказала Тина у Хэнка в ушах.

— Я знаю, — Хэнк улыбнулся. — Думаешь, он тоже?

У Тины в голосе не было улыбки:

— Такие шутки…

— Знаю, знаю, от них мы все умрем, дай мне побыть смешным напоследок.

\- …не смешные.

— О, ты просто завидуешь, — он все ещё улыбался, это он тут нырял в неизвестность, имел право.

Тина молчала. Действительно волновалась, значит. Не то чтобы у неё не было причин, конечно.

— Что там?

— Пока ничего. Темно, — Хэнк щелкнул фонариком в нагрудном кармане — света тот давал мало, но придётся справляться так.

Робот держался рядом.

— Что, уже отправил отчёт корпорации?

— Да.

Ну конечно же да.

Хэнк помолчал — и подождал, и робот продолжил:

— Который отчёт вы имеете в виду?

Хэнк перехватил рукой ближайший поручень, на вид достаточно прочно прикрученный к тому, что когда-то было стеной.

Не один отчет он оправил, значит. Не два то есть.

— Не потрудишься ответить, сколько отчетов ты уже успел отправить?

— За какой промежуток времени?

Хэнк перебрал руками и оттолкнулся. Заскреб ногтями по стене, пытаясь ухватиться, замер на «карнизе», образовавшемся из изогнутой стены.

Хэнк выдохнул. Нормально. Нормально все. Нормально. Смотреть на следующего за ним робота не хотелось совершенно.

Хэнк сказал:

— За то время, пока был тут.

Робот ответил без задержки:

— Двенадцать.

— Сколько?! — это была Тина, у них у обоих в ушах.

— Двенадцать, мисс Чэнь.

Хэнк пробормотал вполголоса:

— Срань господня.

После каждого их сомнительного выбора, наверное? Какой все-таки интересный счёт ждёт их на Земле, если они туда все-таки доберутся. Интересно, им хоть заплатят за последнюю смену? Или все уйдёт на оплату ущерба, и заплатить нужно будет ещё.

Робот что-то говорил, Хэнк не сразу понял:

— А?

— Это был разумный выбор, взять меня с собой, — повторил робот терпеливо. Он не долетел до стены и теперь держался за «карниз», руками, у Хэнка в ногах. Впрочем, у него по лицу не было видно, чтобы его это особенно волновало.

Хэнк автоматически предложил ему руку, и робот посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Точно. Глупо. Невесомость так не работает.

— Привычка, что ты хочешь, — он убрал руку. Он здесь только пять лет, а на Земле, чтобы помогать людям подняться, у него было почти полвека. Срань господня. Полвека.

Робот все ещё держался за карниз. Он был похож на пловца, опирающегося о бортик. Робот положил подбородок на сложенные руки:

— Но я серьёзно.

— А?

— Это было разумно — взять с собой меня.

— Да?

До следующей стены было далековато, чёрт, иногда ему страшно надоедало чувствовать себя воздушным шариком. Особенно там, где тебя легко может лопнуть огромная куча металла.

Он пытался прикинуть, как до неё добраться.

Пока ничего похожего на портал в ад ему на глаза не попадалось. С другой стороны, света их фонарей — робот включил второй фонарик — было не слишком-то много. Но портал в ад, по идее, должен подсвечивается, да?

Хэнк прыгнул, почти наугад.

Осторожно, осторожно. Металл заскулил, но выдержал.

— Благодаря моей системе сканирования я осмотрю интересующие нас помещения на предмет угроз, несовместимых с жизнью экипажа. Отсканирую помещения, которые не видит система стации, и создам карту.

— Подожди, дай… — Хэнк прижал руку к груди, — подожди, дай отдышаться. Отсканируешь? Ты так можешь?

— Да.

— А что сразу не сказал?

— Но вы не спросили, Хэнк.

Ну конечно же, Господи Боже, Хэнк рассмеялся. Точно, блядь.

— Не только физические показания считываешь, значит? — выдавил он кое-как.

— Нет, Хэнк, не только.

Чёрт, тут было темно. Надо было надеть перчатки, что ли. Он провёл пальцем по краю обломанного края. Эта хуйня действительно была острая.

— У тебя есть инструкция?

— Инструкция, Хэнк?

— С тобой в комплекте идёт инструкция? Чтобы мы знали, что с тобой делать. Может тебя нельзя кормить после полуночи там…

— Меня вообще нельзя кормить, Хэнк, — честное слово, он сказал это с упреком. Что впихивают в их пластиковые мозги, чтобы они могли упрекать человеков? Господи.

— Вы в порядке, Хэнк?

— Никогда лучше себя не чувствовал.

— Ваш уровень стресса поднялся до 77%.

— Да? — он попытался вдохнуть. — Ну и хрен с ним, я и не заметил.

— Видно что-нибудь? — кажется, Тине надоела их болтовня.

— Завалы? — сказал Хэнк беспечно. И роботу: — Как там твой анализ?

— На 22% процентах.

— Это что, мы можем просто посидеть здесь, и больше никуда не идти?

«Сидеть» — это было очень условное определение. Темнота не помогала успокоиться, — если бы это была просто темнота, но это была темнота, в которой было много неустойчивых плоскостей и острых углов.

Его любимый вид темноты.

Может, вообще можно было остаться «наверху»? Нахрена было тащиться сюда? (Наверху было хуже).

— У меня довольно широкий охват, но не настолько широкий. Нам нужно будет спуститься дальше, но чуть позже. Я должен сначала закончить здесь.

Поверить автоматике, да?

Хэнк попытался опуститься на металлический лист, условно пол, чтобы его не снесло отсюда от не в меру резких движений.

Чёрт, здесь было темно.

Он щелкнул фонарем и фонарь погас. Робот опустил свой, но выключать не стал. Глаза у него в полумраке не светились.

— И сколько твоему анализу ещё нужно?

Белки глаз у робота блеснули — он моргнул, да. Хэнк угадывал его движения по движению света — и не успевал.

— Если вы не будете меня отвлекать, я закончу раньше.

Выебистый парнишка.

Не парнишка.

Хэнк потянулся и постучал пальцем по микрофону:

— Как дела на мостике, Тина? Пришельцы не лезут? Гэвин ещё не свалил с поста?

— Он на месте. Я переключила его на другую частоту, чтобы вы не говорили ему ерунды.

В темноте было до странного хорошо. Особенно разговаривать с человеком, которого рядом с тобой нет. Особенно здесь. Особенно так.

— Не хочешь сыграть в города?

— Хэнк…

Она в какой-то момент должна была спросить, что за фокус он пытается провернуть, но он не дал ей такой возможности.

— Что ты будешь делать на Земле, Тина?

Она молчала некоторое время. Потом сказала:

— Я должна выслушивать от вас подробности происходящего, а не болтать о том, что собираюсь дальше делать со своей жизнью, после того, как нас погнали отсюда пинком под зад.

— Эй, — Хэнк повысил голос, — настоящий мальчик, сколько нам ещё сидеть?

Робот молчал, и он попробовал ещё раз:

— Коннор!

Робот поднял голову:

— О, вы обращались ко мне. Я полагаю, пятнадцать стандартных земных минут.

Определённо парнишка был выебистый.

— Видишь, время есть, — сказал Хэнк в микрофон. — Ну так что?

— У меня есть дом. В Детройте.

— Детройт? — насмешливо сказал он.

— Да-а, та ещё дыра.

— Рассказывай, я там живу, — но не последние пять лет; когда живёшь на Земле хорошо если суммарно месяц, это считается жизнью на Земле?

Они негромко рассмеялись, каждый в своей части станции. Потом замолчали.

— Думаю, возьмусь за то, что подвернётся. В конце концов, я закончила академию, так что, пожалуй, могу пойти работать в полицию.

— Чёрт побери, мы все это время были на одной станции с потенциальным копом.

— Кто бы говорил, Хэнк.

Молчание получилось натянутым. И Тина сказала со смешком, явно чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу.

— А ведь я даже не хотела быть нормальным астронавтом, — но у неё все равно вышло несколько печально.

— Да уж, — оставь эти мечты нашему знакомому неудачнику.

Она фыркнула беззлобно:

— В смысле, я понимаю, почему он так злится.

— Он злится? Я не заметил.

Теперь она всё-таки улыбалась, было слышно по голосу.

— Он наверняка не получит ни копейки от этой смены, хорошо, если ещё не останется должен. Я надеюсь, он по секрету от всех не набрал кредитов и к нему не заявятся на порог ребята в чёрных очках.

— Ну, посуди сама, личный корабль должен стоить дорого. Как тут обойтись без кредитов? — Хэнк пропустил в голос столько иронии, сколько только смог: — Он, наверное уже по уши в долгах.

— Конченый идиот, — она снова смеялась. Это было хорошо. Они замолчали на пару минут, купаясь в этой хорошести.

— Но было бы неплохо наверное, — сказала Тина задумчиво, и Хэнк почесал заросшую щеку, перед тем как спросить:

— А?

— Иметь собственный корабль. Или даже быть настоящим астронавтом.

Они замолчали. Он не знал, о чем думала Тина. Черт, он был не уверен, о чем думает сам. Свой корабль? Не с этой экономикой. Быть настоящим астронавтом? Ну не начинать же с полувека, да?  
Она была слишком большая и чистая, эта мысль, и, наверное, пахла, хлебом и морозом. Или как новенький мотоцикл. Или как ранний завтрак.

— Не знаю, — сказал он, опираясь на колено, — я об этом не думал.

Ему больше не хотелось болтать.

— Долго ещё, Коннор?

Робот моргнул:

— Две стандартные минуты.

— Ладно, — Хэнк щелкнул кнопкой фонаря — сидеть в темноте было хорошо, а вот двигаться в темноте — не очень. Фонарь откликнулся после третьего щелчка. Роботу в лицо ударил свет. Робот прикрыл глаза ладонью.

Твою мать.

— Идём дальше? — спросил Хэнк и отвернулся, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Да, Хэнк, — донеслось у него из-за спины.

Так, и куда дальше?

— Может, скажешь, какие у нас шансы? — сказал он, отталкиваясь на пробу. Он подставил плечо, чтобы не удалиться о стену, а потом, побарахтавшись немного, нырнул ниже.

Ну, трещины, я иду искать.

— Недостаточно информации, чтобы строить предположения.

— Что, пока не наберешь сотку, мы не узнаем, помрем ли тут?

— Нет, — по голосу слышно было, что робот поморщился. Но может быть, Хэнк просто придумывал. — Нужно хотя бы 75%.

— Окей.

Они двигались молча, Хэнк схватился рукой за обломанный край: а, это когда-то была койка? Теперь трудно было понять. Свет фонарика прыгал по стенам. По тому, что осталось от стен.

— Хэнк, я хочу задать вопрос. Он касается вашего благосостояния.

Хорошие разговоры так не начинаются, Хэнк повернулся к разрыву — как же тут было чудовищно тесно. Темно и тесно, с ума сойти.

— Валяй.

Он же все равно не заткнется, незатыкаемая машина. Может быть, они его ради психологического эксперимента прислали? Проверить насколько скоро болтливый робот сможет довести экипаж?

Вот здесь, кажется, можно было втиснуться. Если немного продвинуть вот э…

— Вы боитесь высоты?

Хэнк не обернулся.

Почему он собственно должен был?

— Наверху у вас резко поднялся уровень стресса, который после спуска плавал с погрешностью в десять процентов ещё некоторое время.

Нахуй.

— Но меня интересует, что заставило Киберлайф взять на работу, сопряженную с определенными рисками, человека с боязнью высоты.

Он добавил:

— Если это она.

— Они не привередливые, — выплюнул Хэнк.

Робот молчал. Ну и ладно, может быть, хоть это заставит его заткнуться. Хэнк чувствовал себя человеком, который пришёл на работу голым и не замечал этого, пока в толпе коллег не нашёлся один, наименее тактичный. И вот этот наименее тактичный коллега его сейчас и доебывал.  
«Коллега», надо же.

Хэнк сказал:

— В космосе нет высоты, парень, в космосе нет верха, нет низа и нет высоты, что за хуйня? Я тебе азы должен преподавать?!

— Вы раздражены.

— Наблюдательный какой.

Вау. Он хотел молчать. Он радовался, что робот молчит.

— Я прошу прощения, если я ошибся.

Сейчас будет «но».

— Я понимаю, что мы находимся в стрессовой ситуации, следующее за чередой стрессовых ситуаций, но мне очень поможет, если вы объясните ситуацию со своей точки зрения, Я считаю, что это важно для поддержания благосостояния экипажа.

Каждое его слово по ощущениям вбуривалось Хэнку в голову. Все глубже. И глубже. И глубже.

— Хватит зудеть. Тина, — рыкнул он в микрофон, — что говорит Сумо?

В наушниках молчали, и он не мог понять, слышит ли она, а потом связь треснула:

— Сумо «говорит», что у нас нет трети станции, и Сумо не знает, куда она делась — Тина вздохнула, — нам нужна эта карта и, чёрт, экспертный взгляд, не знаю, что бы это ни было, что робопарень предлагает.

Она замолчала.

— Не психуй Хэнк, он просто большой человекоподобный айпад, у которого слишком много функций, никто не программировал его, чтобы доебывать персонально тебя.

— Я не пси…! Эй!

— Эй!

— Эй!

Они повышали друг на друга голос, и она перекрикивала его возражения, пока он не замолчал.  
— Ты меня спросил, что хочу делать дома?!

— Тина…

— Нет, слушай! Так вот — я хочу сначала добраться домой: не по кускам, не когда меня через десять лет эксгумируют другие мусорщики — чёрт, может, такие, как наш пластиковый друг. Ещё в этом году! И при жизни!

Она остановилась, чтобы вдохнуть:

— У тебя есть работа, Хэнк, делай её.

Связь треснула:

— Да, и если на нем так много прог, попроси, пусть дважды в сутки меряет тебе давление, старик, тебе полезно.

— Блядь, Рид как ты пробился сюда?

— У меня свои пути.

— Отлично, а теперь свали.

— Эй, я не собир…

Помехи.

— Прости Гэвин, связь прервалась.

Сраный балаган. Два скачка адреналина за последние сутки оставили его усталым и разбитым. А у них была ещё куча работы.

***  
Хэнк уткнуся в дверь, когда думал, что завернет и — не-а, тупик, закрытая дверь, смятая стена. Но дверь была целая, а помещение за ней — ну, возможно, тоже целым. Мда, только вряд ли замок на ней работал.

— Эй, — ему не хотелось разговаривать с роботом. Он не остыл, не по-настоящему. Сраный стажёр не был виноват, что делал свою работу. Вот только никто же не навешивал на него заботу о персонале? Это не его работа, вот пусть и не лезет.

— Ты это, можешь его… взломать?

Робот подплыл — его щека теперь была у хэнкового плеча — посмотрел на не подсвеченные кнопки, потом очень серьёзно сказал, как ребёнку, как врач, сообщающий о смерти в семье:

— Хэнк, он неисправен.

Хэнк фыркнул, не в силах сдержаться.

— Надо же. Ладно.

Дальше значит. И сколько нам ещё…

Стоп. А дальше как?

— Мы здесь не пройдем.

Стены впереди сколапсировали в тесную, непроходимую свалку. Хэнк покрутил фонариком, чтобы высмотреть проход, но так и не увидел ничего, где он мог бы пробраться. Он ждал этого и боялся, и все-таки надеялся, что обойдётся.

Не обошлось. Ну, собственно и ладно.

— Тебе хватит? Охвата твоего?

Робот кивнул, но как будто с сомнением.

Теперь-то что не так?

— Будем сидеть на пороге? Если только ты не умеешь съёживаться, чтобы туда пролезть.

Хэнк почему-то представил, как робот снимает все конечности и выползает под завал. Жуткая была картинка. Он же так не может, да?

Хэнк обернулся. Робот завис у закрытой двери.

— Там что-то… — робот нахмурился. — Нам нужно туда.

— Туда? Сам же сказал, никак не пройти.

— Нет, я сказал: «Хэнк, он неисправен».

— Да, я помню, это было искрометно, — Хэнк кое-как устроился и поднял глаза, робот все ещё висел у двери, — ты не шутишь.

Это даже был не вопрос.

— Да.

Хэнк спросил серьёзно:

— Как анализ?

— 64%. Хэнк это важно… там… я не могу понять…

Это все выглядело как дешёвый ужастик, и Хэнку было неинтересно узнавать, кто из них, архетипов, по идее должен выжить. Ему все это не нравилось совершенно.

— В любом случае, мы туда не влезть не можем, так что остынь.

Звёздными мечами станция точно была не укомплектована. А за портативной горелкой он возвращаться не станет, пока парень не закончит с картой. И сканом. Если Хэнку придётся спускаться сюда ещё раз, он хотел иметь на руках карту. И знать, что и где стоит распиливать.

— Но мы можем.

— А?

— Мы можем туда влезть, — робот смотрел за дверь, серьёзно, задумчиво, а потом обернулся к Хэнку.

— Как выразился мистер Рид, я суперсильный.

***  
— Ты хочешь её пробить?

Он чувствовал себя тем, кто бесполезно мешается за спиной. Это Гэвин так себя обычно чувствует? Мда, неудивительно, что он вечно всем недоволен.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, парень, но ты выглядишь, как тростинка, и из чего бы тебя не сделали, это физически невозм…

Коннор взялся голыми руками за переборку, влез пальцами в стык и потянул переборку справа налево.

Переборка двинулась.

— Хэнк, — робот говорил укоризненно, свет от хэнкового фонаря снова бил ему в глаза, — это не самая лёгкая работа.

Хэнк пялился, он знал, что пялится, просто… чёрт. Интересно, люк наружу он тоже может вот так же подковырнуть пальцами и открыть?

Он кое-как оторвал глаза от белых ладоней, железной хваткой вцепившихся в переборку.

— Тебя не пугает, что там может быть какая-нибудь хуйня?

— Какая-нибудь хуйня может найтись где угодно, Хэнк, вам стоит конкретизировать, что вы понимаете под хуйней.

Умник сраный.

Хэнк протиснулся в новообразованный проем.

— Ну, и чего тут?

Какое-нибудь подсобное помещение?

— Ну, сканируй, зря мы сюда лезли что ли?

— Это нужно чем-то подпереть, — сказал Коннор, и Хэнк оглянулся по сторонам. На первый взгляд комната была ничем не примечательная, динамик висел раздолбанный. Ещё и темно, чёрт.

— Вряд ли это что-то жизненно важное для станции. Надеюсь. Вот.

Хэнк подтолкнул ячеистый ящик к двери, придержал его на месте. Коннор отпустил руки, дверь закрылась наполовину, тяжело врезавшись ящику в бок. Хрустнуло отвратительно.

Теперь в щель они вроде бы оба должны были пролезть при необходимости.

И что теперь?

— Ну, что скажешь? Потому что я не представляю, зачем сюда можно было лезть. Комната как комната.

Коннор не ответил.

— Потому что мне неохота здесь куковать долго, тут мрачно, знаешь ли, — он покрутил наушники: — Тина?

В ушах снова был только треск. Хэнк подождал немного. Статика звучала приятно, это было глупо: наличие связи лучше, чем её отсутствие — но чертова статика успокаивала.

— Тина не отвечает. Что бы тебе т… Коннор?

Робот висел в воздухе прямой настолько, что у Хэнка от одного его вида заняла спина.

— Сколько там у тебя процентов?

Робот не двигался.

— Коннор?

Робот повернул голову, покачнулся, а потом начал мелко трястись — не как люди, когда трясутся от смеха, как люди, через которых пускают ток.

— Что за…

Пальцы у него задергались и ладони забились друг о друга. Голова откинулась: вперёд — назад.  
У тебя что приступ — это была первая хэнкова мысль.

Стажёр умрёт на работе — вторая.

Он чертов робот, у них не может быть приступов — третья.

Значит, у всех могут.

Он дернулся вперед — толкнуть, встряхнуть, хоть бы по щекам надавать, но вовремя вспомнил: переборка. Переборка. Если смять металл руками для парня не проблема, что говорить о его, хэнковых, хрупких, человеческих костях.

— У… йти, — робот хрипел и дергался. Он выгибался настолько противоестественно, что Хэнк несколько секунд просто смотрел и не мог пошевелиться, борясь с тошнотой. — Уй… ти…

Пиздец.

Хэнк автоматически отклонился назад — назад, назад, он оттолкнулся ногой от изломанной сетки, которая когда-то была частью вентиляционной системы. Назад. Хэнку казалось, что за ним сейчас рванут, но Коннор оставался на месте, Коннора колотило.

Коннор схватил себя за голову и потянул. А потом он начал кричать. От ужаса у Хэнка заложило уши.

Что делать?

Он снова зашипел в микрофон, против воли понижая голос:

— Тина…

Робот сложился вполовину и ударился о стену. Врезался в неё плечом, его голова откинулась, как на шарнире. Хэнку хотелось убраться отсюда немедленно. Расстояния было: шаг вперёд до двери — два шага назад до робота. Как же его должно было коротнуть, чтобы…

— Уйти!..

«Уйди»?

«Уйти»?

Черт.

С ним же было все нормально, пока он сюда не зашёл? Значит, здесь всё-таки что-то есть? Это не просто подсобка? Хэнк оглянулся по сторонам. Раздробленные ячейки — и что? Что искать, чтобы это прекратилось?! Потому что, если ничего не сделать, он точно себя покалечит.

Но что?

Он ковырнул завалы — но это всё был мусор, просто остатки, ничего, ничего такого, что объяснило бы… это.

А что если… Насколько сильно он себя не контролирует?

Хэнк поднял взгляд на Коннора.

Бах.

Да, точно.

Идея была идиотская, но как все-таки хорошо, что они подперли переборку.

Последний шанс позвать на помощь:

— Тина! — в наушниках молчали.

Всё ещё можно просто бросить его здесь. Да. Просто бросить.

Хэнк оттолкнутся от пола и потянул робота на себя. Он тянул и тянул, пытаясь уворачиваться — удары были не столько удары, сколько конвульсии, но больно от них было ровно так же, как и от ударов. Напряженное тело под руками было жёсткое.

Хэнк протиснулся в проем между переборкой и стеной. Подтянулся на закрепленной переборке снаружи и тянул робота за собой. Наружу. От этой сраной хуйни подальше. Если его руку на чужом синем комбезе придётся клещами разжимать — он не удивится.

Робот, как кривая одержимая ростовая кукла, медленно выплывала из проёма. Ноги. Рука. Голова. Давай.

Станция вздрогнула. Их дернуло тоже. Робот зацепился за ячеистый ящик.

Чёрт, нет, ещё чуть-чуть.

Хрясь.

Хэнк смотрел во все глаза и не мог перестать слышать в ушах это отвратительный, незабываемый звук.

Переборка пробила ящик так же легко, как механическую руку, и Коннора дернуло к двери, как будто переборка пыталась всосать его в себя полностью.

Хэнка отбросило к «порогу», он попытался сгруппироваться в полете и всего лишь проехался плечом по обломкам. Синяк конечно будет, но…

Хэнк поднял голову.

Робот сидел у закрытой, заблокированной переборки, его рука по локоть, нет, выше, до самого плеча, была передавлена. Он смотрел на неё несколько секунд с тупым, безразличным выражением на лице. Потом потянулся правой рукой к переборке, попытался сдвинуть её одной рукой — этого было недостаточно.

Хэнк потянулся вперёд:

— Стой, дай я…

Ага, и что ты сделаешь?

Хэнк замер.

Коннор уперся правой в рукой в стену, и секунду Хэнк не понимал, что происходит.

Потом он услышал хруст.

— Что ты д…!

— Все в порядке, — сказал Коннор, его голос был одновременно противным и тихим. Он чуть оттолкнулся от пола — одними пальцами, единственными пальцами, почти деликатно (у них есть пальцы на ногах? Зачем? Для устойчивости? Может, ступни у него, как у Кена? Что у него ещё как у Кена? Вовремя, очень, вовремя). Из обломка его правой руки текло синее и густое. Хэнк раскрыл рот.

— Он выветрится, — сказал Коннор. — Тириум.

— Господи боже, блядь.

Господи боже.

— Это моя работа. Ничего страшного.

— У тебя оторвало руку. Как это ничего страшного?

— В шаттле.

Он не похож на человека, которому плохо — подумал Хэнк. А потом робот вдруг поморщился и резко стал человечнее.

— В том шаттле, на котором я добрался, достаточно материалов, чтобы меня починить.

— У нас нет робототехников, — сказал Хэнк таким же пугающе тихим голосом.

— Я — самодиагностирующая, самовосстанавливающаяся модель.

Они обо всем, значит, подумали.

— Хэнк.

Он молчал, и робот посмотрел на него — и, кажется, ждал устного подтверждения. Ладно.

— Я никуда не ухожу парень.

— Я могу сейчас… не слишком… быть не слишком…

Хэнк понял, что его накрывает волна паники, только когда в пальцах начало покалывать:

— Опять?..

— Нет, все нормально… Дополнит… процессы. Я запустил — затруднен… — у Коннора закатились глаза.  
— Самодиагностирующая модель, мать её, — Хэнк заорал в микрофон: — Тина?!

Статика.

Шорох сверху. Хэнк дернулся в сторону, свет фонаря заплясал по стенам.

— Блин, — вполголоса прошипели сверху. Свет хэнкового фонаря наконец-то нашел чужое лицо. Чужое лицо зажмурилось.

— Вы дебилы, — сказал Гэвин, зелёный до желтизны.

— Какого хрена? — выдохнул Хэнк. — Ты должен был нас страховать!

— А вы должны были отвечать по интеркому.

— Как ты нас нашёл?

— Ну, пришлось идти на звуки вашего дебилизма! — Гэвин помолчал и добавил тише: — вы кричали.


	3. Chapter 3

— Карта, — это было первое, что сказала Тина, когда сигнал вернулся.

— У нас ситуация, — сказал Хэнк.

— Да, Гэвин сказал мне, что что-то не так. Ну что?

Хэнк издал звук, который как он надеялся, передаст, насколько много всякой хуйни произошло, и как её не уложить в пару слов.

— Ладно, — сказала Тина, — вы живы?

— Вроде бы.

— Мы разваливаемся?

— Какая-то хуйня точно происходит, но я не уверен, что мы развалимся прямо сейчас.

— Где вы?

— Мы возвращаемся.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— Жду. Конец связи.

***  
Они сгрузили Коннора на мостике, перехватили ремнем, чтобы он не вылетел из кресла. Кресло было старое, привычное, для второго пилота, они им даже не пользовались, так, облезшая махина, ничего особенного.

Синяя кровь у него и правда к этому моменту уже почти остановилась. Если бы они не оставляли за собой отчетливый след из синих пузырьков, правда, Хэнку точно было бы легче.

— Мда, — сказала Тина, глядя на последнюю пару влажно блестящих пузырей. — Мда.

Гэвин потянул к ним пальцы, как пятилетка, ей-богу.

— Не трогай руками!

— Да ничего не будет.

— Ага. В прошлый раз ты тоже так говорил.

Хэнку не понадобилось много времени, чтобы пересказать, что случилось. Можно было описывать цветистее, но у него на это сейчас не было никаких сил, ему больше хотелось сесть в угол, закрыть глаза и забыть, что видел. Он пробежался ладонями от колен до бедер и обратно, снова, вытирая вспотевшие ладони — и описывал сухо: мятые внутренности станции, нерабочий замок, помешательство — чем бы оно ни было — оторванная рука.

Гэвин пробормотал где-то у него за спиной:

— Чёрт, он практически отгрыз себе руку. Как волк. В капкане. Ну, знаете.

Хэнк поморщился.

— Заебись, — сказала Тина мрачно. — И теперь он не приходит в сознание. «Стоит дороже айпада, не будем его ломать».

Она замолчала, нахмурившись.

— Он отключился, пока мы его тащили сюда. То есть, буквально отключился. «Аварийная перезагрузка», все дела.

— Но он не перезагрузился, просто выключился.

Хэнк пожал плечами:

— Может его нужно запитать от сети? Может, он разрядился? Ты сама сказала, что он большой человекоподобный айпад.

Он был ни разу не похож на разрядившийся айпад, он был похож то ли на труп, то ли на ростовую куклу, которую долго и методично делали похожей на человека — и на которую в последний момент стряхнули кисточку.

Он выглядел так, как будто спал, это было ненормально.

Гэвин скривился:

— Мы не можем просто позвонить на Землю и сказать: мы сломали вашего робота, вы не можете заменить команду специалистов одним пластиковым болванчиком, да ещё и таким… легко ломаемым?

— Нас уроют, — грустно сказала Тина. — У нас нет карты, треть станции похожа на последствия крупного ДТП, нет части продовольствия, запасных баллонов с кислородом — и мы сломали робота, который должен нас заменить, потому что у нас больше нет работы.

— Все не так…

— Да, — она рявкнула, — все не так плохо, Хэнк. Я знаю.

— Потому что мы есть друг у друга? — мрачно спросил Гэвин, и она выдохнула, тяжело, всей грудью:

— Потому что страховка все ещё может все это покрыть. Потому что мы не виноваты в том, что случилась буря. Потому что, — она зарылась ладонью в волосы, — я не знаю, у меня нет идей.  
Она вернулась на своё место и отвернулась к экрану. Сказала:

— Зовите, если что-то изменится, мне нужно подумать.

Она надела на голову наушники, и обхватила себя за плечи. Гэвин спросил ее спину:

— Он останется здесь? Эй, Тина, думаешь, стоит оставить его здесь?

Тина пожала плечами, не оборачиваясь.

Вот значит как.

— Я у его изголовья дежурить не буду, — сказал Гэвин, Хэнк не отреагировал.

— Может, его надо вручную включить? Где у него может быть кнопк…

— Рид, имей совесть.

— А, — Гэвин улыбнулся, — ты, старик, значит, тоже смотришь старое аниме.

***  
Они разбрелись в разные углы. У Хэнка все еще звучало в голове гэвиново «у изголовья», но он все равно сел рядом, у кресла, и скрестил ноги. Он положил ладонь Коннору на лоб, как спящему больному — и тут же дернулся назад и смотрел, вытаращив глаза, как белое пятно пластика медленно исчезает под возвращающейся кожей. А потом тронул его лоб снова.

Пятно расползлось по лицу, делая его бело-серым, проявляя темные стыки и штрих-коды, как будто робота свежевали без ножа, а он спал, ему было все равно.  
Потом начали растворяться волосы. Кожа нырнула за воротник комбеза, осталось только светло-серое горло, с ненастоящими мышцами и одной только видимостью кадыка.

Хэнк смотрел зачарованно.  
Он поднял глаза от чужой шеи и напоролся на взгляд глаз, настолько живых и человеческих на сером пластиковом лице, что тут же снова отдернул руку. Ну хоть не заорал.

Хэнк выдавил жалкое:

— Блин. Предуп… Предупреждать надо.

Потому что и правда — надо. Ничего, что ты робота в отключке лапаешь.

Но, выходит, он правда из пластика, и у него волшебная нано-кожа, черт, Коул бы…

Блядь.

Он злился? Он был расстроен?  
У него совершенно точно пекли щеки.

Коннор смотрел внимательно — и Хэнк молча смотрел в ответ.  
Он вообще там? Это все еще он? Может в него вселилось что-нибудь древнее, ужасное и космическое. Вроде трояна?

— Эй, — сказал Хэнк негромко, — ты там?

Коннор смотрел на него в упор. Потом сказал:

— Странно, я не могу наверняка сказать, что у вас сотрясение, но, судя по всему, ваши когнитивные функции нарушены.

Коннор сделал паузу.

— Вы помните как вас зовут? Попробуйте построить простое предложение.

Он перезагрузился, но он же не обнулился же, да? Это было бы — Хэнк пытался подобрать слово. Отвратительно? Несправедливо?

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Коннор добавил:

— Ну же, Хэнк, это не сложно, попробуйте, — и в его голосе было так много то ли сарказма, то ли чистой выебистости, что Хэнку против воли сжало грудь. Он рассмеялся до того, как успел себя остановить.

Этот робот точно хотел его смерти.

— Знаешь что, парень, ты напугал меня до усрачки, — Хэнк выдохнул.

Пластиковое лицо смотрело на него, а потом Коннор снова моргнул.

— Да, прошу прощения, — кожа затопила пластик быстрой волной, и Коннор, у которого снова были человеческое лицо, родинки и брови, теперь смотрел на Хэнка ожидающе:

— Так лучше?

Чёрт. Хэнк скривился, пытаясь подобрать слова — быстро и подходящие:

— Нет, я не в этом… Не в этом смысле… Эй, — сказал он слишком мягко, как-то примирительно что ли — и тут же прочистил горло и отвернулся к сгорбленной спине за монитором:

— Тина? Подойдешь?

***  
Это был короткий разговор. Был бы длиннее, если бы Коннор мог толком что-то им сказать.

— Он что-то бесполезен, — сказал Гэвин, и они на него зашикали.

Но на самом деле, Коннор и правда говорил экивоками, отвечая уклончиво.

Это было подозрительно. На самом деле расследовать тут было нечего, да это и не было похоже на расследование, но что-то старое, профессиональное у Хэнка в груди подрагивало.

Недолеченное сердце, скорее всего.

Но как сбежать со старой работы, если она въелась в тебя и не отпускает?

План?

— Я прислал карту Сумо семь минут назад.

Конвульсии?

— Мне нужно время для обработки данных.

Отчет?

— К сожалению, я не могу в данный момент предоставить вам отчёт, для этого мне нужно время и возможность привести себя в порядок.

Точно. В порядок.

Хэнк держался долго. Смотрел на обрубок руки, торчащие из него провода, и держался. А потом сказал в сердцах, не в состоянии больше удерживать эту мысль на языке:

— Вы же хрупкие пиздец, кто тебя сюда послал вообще?

Пауза.

Коннор ответил сдержанно:

— Если вы находите, что я недостаточно справляюсь со своей работой, вы можете отправить жалобу в Киберлайф.

Тина посмотрела на Хэнка и он нахмурился. То есть ему не показалось?

Робот звучал так, как будто был смертельно обижен.

***  
Они должны были ждать, и они ждали. То, что было раньше — было не скукой. Скучно стало сейчас. Все были как на иголках, Гэвин курсировал по мостику, как акула в аквариуме молла.

— Что ты тут сидишь, как на пляже? — сказал Гэвин роботу наконец, его раздражение нашло, как прорваться, — у тебя, что, каюты своей нет?!  
Конечно же это был пустой доеб. Гэвин прекрасно знал, почему Коннор сидел именно здесь, он прекрасно знал, чем тот занят, но он все равно попытается слить злость именно на покалеченного робота, который просчитывал, какие у них шансы остаться в живых до того, как буря прекратится. Учитывая весь идиотизм ситуации, на это было странно и все равно увлекательно смотреть: это был такой Гэвин Рид во всей своей дерьмовой красе.

Давай, отвлекай его, почему нет?

— Собственно говоря, — сказал Коннор, — у меня её действительно нет, спасибо, что напомнили, мистер Рид.

Хэнк издал звук, который и смехом-то было не назвать, но и фырканьем тоже. Гэвин посмотрел на него исподлобья:

— Ну и хрен с вами.

Странно. А как же избить инвалида? Подожди, Гэвин, как же так?

Гевин выплыл с мостика, наверняка все еще жалея, что тут нет дверей.

Но Гэвин в чем-то был прав. Это действительно было очень похоже на очень упоротую версию отдыха на пляже. Соломинка у Коннора была, хотя посасывал он через нее не какую-нибудь пина коладу, а синюю искусственную кровь. Но у Хэнка ассоциации все-таки в голове всплыли немного другие.

— Тебе только капельницы не хватает. Чисто утро после операции.

Это была его вторая попытка заговорить. Тина была вся в карте и, скорее всего, не слушала. Гэвин, скорее всего, побрел к себе. Они оставили Коннора, где он был. Ему не нужно было ни менять форму, ни есть, ни испражняться. Он мог просто сидеть на месте — и пить собственную кровь. Мда, было бы всё-таки очень странно, если бы люди после операции пили искусственную донорскую кровь.

(Хэнк притащил кровь ему из шаттла.

«А она для людей не токсична?», — спросил он больше в шутку.

«В малых количествах — нет».

Коннор, глядя ему в лицо, добавил:

«Она в непроницаемой упаковке, с вами ничего не случится».)

Коннор снова скривил лицо, и Хэнк вдруг понял, что начал привыкать к этому выражению — такому неодобрению, смешанному с лёгким упреком. Интересно, как они его сделали?

— Как делишки?

— Я проверяю систему на наличие повреждений.

— А это? — Хэнк кивнул на огрызок плеча. — По-моему повреждение, вот оно. Вполне себе.

Коннор смотрел укоризненно. Чёрт, у него это все-таки отлично получалось.

— Скрытые повреждения в системе значительно важнее утерянной конечности. Её легко заменить. Проверить систему — первичная, приоритетная необходимость.

— Ну как скажешь, — с сомнением протянул Хэнк.  
— Но я все равно не понимаю.

— А?

— Это могут быть погрешности из-за повреждений…

— В системе, ага, ага. Ну?

— Ваш уровень стресса.

Так.

— Ты не понимаешь мой уровень стресса?

— Да.

— Ладно, — двое могут играть в эту игру, — и что с ним?

— Он низкий.

— А?

— Сейчас. Он низкий.

— Ну, это же хорошо, да? — Хэнк рассмеялся: — Думаешь, у тебя что-то внутри сломалось, раз твои чудо-сканеры не показывают, что вот прямо сейчас я загнусь от панической атаки? Ха.

— Люди не умирают от панических атак.

Хэнк махнул рукой:

— Не принципиально.

Коннор нахмурился:

— Слушайте, Хэнк. Команда хочет домой, но вы не против быть тут. Даже несмотря на то, что за последнюю неделю произошло три ЧП и вы каждый день рискуете умереть в космосе. У вас был зашкаливающий уровень стресса, во время ЧП, но сейчас — он не просто в пределах нормы, он минимальный. Я собираюсь списать это на то, что у вас шок, из которого вы все никак не вынырнете, но мне интересно послушать ваше мнение.

— Опять?

— Хэнк?

— Не-не, ничего, ты просто так уже говорил, что считывать считываешь, но хочешь услышать мнение. Так интересны мнения человеков?

— Хэнк.

— Что?

— Так вы ответите на мой вопрос?

— Почему я не кричу от ужаса и не прошусь домой? Для этого у нас есть Рид. И вообще, — Хэнк повел рукой неопределенно, — Знаешь…

— Нет, Хэнк, — Коннор звучал, мать его, устало, но у него теперь нет руки, так что он вполне мог себе это позволить, — не знаю. В этом смысл задавать вопросы.

Точно.

Хэнк сложил руки на коленях. Земля перед ними в иллюминаторе была огромная и совершенно прекрасная.

Хэнк хлопнул ладонью по колену и сказал с деланым оптимизмом:

— Ну, тут неплохо. Видишь ее, например?

Он смотрел на Землю и его оптимизм больше не казался ему таким уж деланным. Издалека она была очень красивой.

Коннор помолчал.

— Да, я вижу. Но не вижу связи.

— Ну и ладно.

— Но мне интересно.

— И что, — Хэнк повернулся к нему и теперь они сидели вплотную, лицом к лицу, — если я тебе скажу, ты скажешь мне, почему тебя, такого выебистого и… — хрупкого, — …легко ломаемого сюда послали? И зачем тебе твоя программа социальной адаптации, если тебя сюда прислали на должность человека-оркестра? Без людей. Зачем тебе вообще эта программа?

Коннор молчал.

Хэнк улыбнулся, с зубами:

— Да, задавать неудобные вопросы умеешь тут не только ты, мальчик.

Он снова хлопнул себя по колену. Черт, это все-таки жест какого-нибудь стремного дядюшки.

— Пойду я пожру.

Он расплел ноги, взялся за подлокотник кресла, чтобы оттолкнуться. Потянулся.

Коннор сказал:

— Переквалифицированный прототип.

— А? — Хэнк обернулся, разминая затекшее плечо.

— Я — переквалифицированный прототип.

— Хорошо, и?

— Вы хотели знать, почему мое программное обеспечение не на сто процентов соответствует моему текущему назначению. Все дело в том, что я — переквалифицированный прототип.

Хэнк молчал. Он смотрел на Коннора сверху вниз. Коннор теперь был страшно похож на человека на электрическом стуле.

— Я сказал. Ваша очередь.

Ты, конечно, сказал, но что мне это дает? Ты должен был кем-то другим. Кем?

— Да тут просто мирно, парень. Спокойно.

— Согласно статистическим подсчетам, хотя бы раз в смену у вас случается ЧП, достаточно серьезное, чтобы поставить жизнь одного или всех присутствующих работников под угрозу.

— И?

— Это, по-вашему, спокойствие?

Хэнк фыркнул:

— Ты когда-нибудь работал в полиции?

Коннор скривился.

— Что, настолько не любишь копов?

— Я не могу «любить», — сказал Коннор с таким ядом в голосе, что Хэнку показалось, что этот яд вот-вот разъест его рот, как кислота.

— То-то вас не берут няньками да в эскорт-услуги? Рид меня уже просветил. Любить он не может.

— Мою модель не берут.

— Ясно, ясно. Так вот в полиции хуевее, чем здесь, что бы ты знал.

— Я не согласен.

— С чего бы это?

Коннор смотрел на него и молчал.

И молчал.

Нет.

Ему же кажется, да?

Хэнк выдохнул:

— Ты — полицейский робот…

Они собирались их вводить, еще тогда Хэнк уходил, но вводить они собирались нормальных, серых, без всей этой дребедени с человеческими лицами и человеческими телами. Нормальных азимовских роботов, эргономичных.

Коннор скривился снова.

Ради бога, хватит делать это со своим лицом.

— Я не полицейский робот, Хэнк, я прототип андроида-детектива.

Какого черта?

Хэнк рассмеялся:

— Серьезно?

Коннор смотрел так, как будто мог убить.

— Что, не сошелся характерами с начальством?

— Скорее не сошелся характерами с подчиненными. С потерпевшими. Но с начальством, пожалуй, тоже. Всю мою линейку отозвали из производства, потому что она не выдала нужных результатов.

— И что, вас свезли на помойку?

И как же вы тогда… Здесь? Как ты тогда здесь?

— Такая трата ресурсов? Я вас умоляю, Хэнк. Готовым моделям… нашли применение.

— Как-то это, не знаю, несправедливо? Жизнь, конечно, та еще тварь, но… Хотя, наверное, могло быть хуже.

— Да что вы, Хэнк? Сделать меня любопытным и социальным, а потом закрыть в предполагаемом одиночестве на космической станции — да, наверное, что-то могло быть хуже!

— Не нужно так п…

— Простите! — выкрикнул Коннор и замолчал. Будь он человеком, он бы тяжело дышал, но он не был человеком, так что он просто вцепился пальцами в подлокотники.

Тина обернулась от экранов, приобняла локтем оранжевую спинку кресла, и одними губами спросила, даже не снимая наушников: «Помощь нужна?».

Хэнк покачал головой, по возможности незаметно, но — Хэнк бросил взгляд на Коннора — Коннор не зацепил его взгляд, как будто был полностью занят своими мыслями.

А потом Коннор наконец сказал: твёрдо, раздраженно, и глядя куда-то около хэнковой правой коленки:

— Я должен извиниться за то, что произошло.

Он как будто все ещё сдерживал злость — имитация это была или нет, но если он так будет сжимать ладони, этого кресла у них скоро не будет.

Хэнк открыл рот.

— Но это не моя вина, — серьёзно сказал Коннор, глядя ему в глаза. — Я не застрахован от ошибки. Я выслал отчёт в Киберлайф. Они проанализируют моё поведение — и уязвимость, которую мы выявили, и примут меры.

А. Не за крик он извинялся, значит.

И так вот что это было, то, что заставило парня плясать фанданго, «уязвимость». Которую они «выявили». Вау, как интересно быть подопытным кроликом, Хэнк как-то раньше и не думал.  
— Так ты скажешь, что это за уязвимость?

— Это не имеет значения.

Чего?

— В смысле?

— Для людей она неопасна.

— Если от этой «уязвимости», как ты говоришь, нас выкинет в открыт…

— Ничего не будет. Просто ошибка в системе, не критическая, безвредное излучение. Ну, для людей безвредное.

Он поднял руку к виску — и сказал то ли с горечью, то ли просто с чувством воспаленного достоинства:

— Слишком тонкая настройка. Просто не буду приближаться к этой части станции, пока не найдется решение.

А если не найдется? Если это будет критическая ситуация? Мы втроем не слишком-то справляемся.

Коннор добавил четко:

— Я все сделал правильно.

Ох ты чёрт.

Коннор посмотрел вниз, на свою грудь, на придерживающий его ремень — спокойно, но с лёгким удивлением, как будто видел его впервые. Он оторвал руку от подлокотника — и оторвал ремень, одним, внешне почти не требующим усилия движением. Слегка оттолкнулся от кресла — неловко, одной рукой, центр тяжести у него сместился из-за отсутствия руки.

— Что, они тебе даже вай-фай не подключили? — спросил Хэнк, потому что, конечно же, он не мог не спросить. — Ты же отправляешь как-то свои отчёты корпорации.

Если это все не спектакль и не часть проверки. Какая-то часть Хэнка на это все ещё надеялась.

— Вай-фай они мне подключили, — сказал Коннор медленно, смертельно ровным тоном.

— И вообще, что тогда было не вырезать это любопытство, если оно теперь тебе так не нужно? — сказал Хэнк, по тому, как каменеет лицо Коннора понимая, что говорит что-то не то, но не понимая, как остановиться.

— Его нельзя просто вырезать. Оно вшито в систему на слишком глубоком уровне, вокруг него все упорядочено, — сказал Коннор. — Вы буквально спрашиваете, почему мне не сделали лоботомию.

Ты же робот, — хотелось сказать Хэнку, — какая к хуям лоботомия?

Он смотрел на Коннора, в его сузившиеся глаза — и молчал.

— Теперь вы знаете, Хэнк, поздравляю.

Звучало как посыл, наверняка это он и был. Коннор перешел на небрежный, дежурный тон:

— Ну еще, конечно, меня можно разобрать на биокомпоненты, но, учитывая, что я прототип и они не совместимы с большинством других моделей, меня дешевле и выгоднее пристроить на работы, требующие… некоторых умственных затрат, — он сказал последнее с таким сомнением, что Хэнк не удерживается от возмущенного:

— Эй! Чтобы делать эту работу нужно думать.

— Конечно, Хэнк, — ответил Коннор гробовым голосом. — Ваша очередь.

Хэнк вздохнул и зацепил пальцем шов комбеза на рукаве. Хмыкнул, а потом посмотрел на Коннора, прищурившись:

— Не боишься, что как раз и доведешь меня до критического стрессового уровня? — он наклонил голову. — Что вообще это значит? На сотке я должен получить сердечный приступ? Тромб у меня должен оторваться? Как это работает вообще?

— Не меняйте темы, Хэнк.

Он не собирался. Ему просто нужно было подумать.

Про разобранного и проданного по кускам Коннора.

Про лоботомию.

— Не-не-не, я серьезно. Как это работает?

— Сто процентов — максимальная нервная перегрузка, организм может отказать любым способом.

— Ну, и ты не боишься меня до этого довести?

— Ваше здоровье — не моя проблема, — сухо сказал Коннор, он помолчал. — Тем не менее, я мониторю стрессовый уровень команды на постоянной основе, ваш в том числе. И я не позволю ему подняться до критической отметки.

Как это, интересно, он «не позволит»?

Вслух Хэнк сказал:

— Это, конечно, воодушевляет.

— Так почему вы хотите остаться здесь, Хэнк? Почему не хотите возвращаться на Землю?

Они смотрели друг на друга.

Ну, чем быстрее и короче — тем проще. На самом деле, никакой разницы нет. И никакая краткость ничего проще не сделает. Как он должен это сказать?

Хэнк сжал ладонь на колене:

— Слушай, если бы ты мог сбежать куда-нибудь, где тебя никто не знает, и начать там новую жизнь, ты бы это сделал?

— Это очень обобщенный воп…

— Но если бы ты…

— Не перебивайте меня!

Хэнк уставился на него. Сказал медленно:

— Ладно, давай.

Коннор начал снова, опять спокойным голосом:

— Это очень обобщенный вопрос. Конкретизируйте.

Хэнк кивнул:

— Конкретизирую. Если бы ты мог сбежать куда-нибудь, где никто не знает, что ты робот, и где бы тебе ничего не напоминало о корпорации, и о твоей предыдущей — ну не хочешь «жизни», пусть будет «существовании», ты бы на это согласился?

— Это вопрос с подвохом?

— Нет.

— После нашего разговора вы собираетесь подавать жалобу в Киберлайф?

— Нет.

— Я обязан на него отвечать?

Хэнк улыбнулся:

— Как хочешь.

— Он относится напрямую к вашей ситуации, или вы просто хотите сбить меня с толку?

Хэнк наклонил голову и спросил с довольной улыбкой:

— Тебе решать. Кто из нас здесь андроид-детектив?

Это были не те слова, Хэнк это понял сразу, глядя, как лицо Коннора каменеет — почему оно вообще так может? Какого черта? — Но взять слова назад уже было нельзя.

— А вы? — вдруг спросил Коннор.

— Что?

— Вы бы сбежали туда, где вас никто не знает, чтобы начать новое существование?

Хэнк улыбнулся — совсем чуть-чуть, одной стороной лица.

— Когда тебе можно будет прикрутить новую руку?

— Вы не ответили.

— И правда.

Бах.

— Это… не хорошо, — пробормотал Хэнк. Их встряхнуло снова, и хорошо встряхнуло, он успел приложиться о кресло, пока не схватился пальцами за спинку.

— Нет, — сказала Тина, — это ничего страшного. Потому что если это что-то страшное, я выйду наружу, и что бы это ни бы…

— Вы слышали? Что за хуйня? — Гэвин бахнул по перегородке и влетел на мостик.

Их снова тряхнуло.

— Ну? — сказал Хэнк, — идеи?

— Это должно было кончиться! Оно должно было кончиться!

Хэнк заметил вполголоса:

— Кончиться оно видимо решило с музыкой, — это вызвало только неодобрительные взгляды. Лицо у Тины от света экрана было какое-то совершенно синее. Они всей троицей повисли у нее за плечами.

— Все будет нормально, — сказала Тина. — Какого хрена. Какого хрена. Просто пересидим. Нам остались, может, одни земные сутки. Нет, меньше, Сумо утверждает, осталось семь часов и это все кончится.

— Будем надеяться, что…

Бах.

Она набрала что-то на панели, скривилась и сказала:

— Ладно. Но тогда хотя бы…

Ба-бах.

— Ты издеваешься?! Нет, серьезно, ты издеваешься?! Черт.

Она ударила рукой по панели. Жест, смазал низкий уровень гравитации, и, кажется, это фрустрировало ее еще больше.

— У нас поломка в отсеке 4Б, — она подняла глаза от главного экрана, она казалось вымотанной: — Робот, пойдешь проверить?

— Эй, — сказал Хэнк и чуть помахал ладонью, — сюда глянь. Руки нет.

— Ты же можешь её прикрутить, ты сам сказал! — она обращалась напрямую к Коннору. Значит, она все-таки слышала в наушниках. Что и требовало доказать. Если бы он еще узнал об этом не так.

Коннор молчал.

Если бы Хэнк не знал, он бы подумал, что он упивается ее отчаянием.

А Хэнк знал? Наверняка?

— Не за секунду, мисс Чэнь.

— У него было время болтать с тобой о жизни, но не было времени прицепить себе руку! Господи боже!

Хэнк в ответ возмутился:

— Эй, он проверял свои системы!

— Ещё чуть-чуть и проверять будет нечего!

— Ну так что, мы кончили кричать друг на друга? — спросил Гэвин, подплывая поближе, — Может, сделаем что-нибудь наконец-то? — и тише: — Фу, блядь, ненавижу быть голосом разума.

Тина молчала, сжимая пальцами краешек панели. Дернула плечом, и ремень, которым она была пристегнута к креслу, впился ей в кожу у самой шеи.

— Нас трясет финальной волной. Если продержимся — и станция не развалится, улетим отсюда домой через восемь часов. Если нет, то ну, нет.  
— Значит, надо продержаться, — сказал Гэвин спокойно.

— Да. Надо. Умник, — она выдохнула, — ладно, посмотрим.

***  
Не то чтобы все просто взяло и сломалось в один момент. Но множество мелких поломок происходили в режиме реального времени.

Сумо мигал лампочками, почти не переставая.

— Это плохо? — спрашивал Гэвин десятый раз подряд. И Тина в десятый раз даже не оглянулась на него.

Это было плохо. Очевидно, что все было плохо.

Они давно перетащили продовольствие в пустую каюту, поближе к мостику. Это вроде как должно было хоть как-то их обезопасить. Не обезопасило.

— Мы разваливаемся, — бормотал Гэвин, — Мы в шаге от Земли и мы разваливаемся.

— Хватит причитать! — она сказала Гэвину, а потом сказала всем: — Буря играется с нашей аппаратурой, как ветер с флюгером. Сумо показывает мне полнейшую хуйню. Но вряд ли нам стоит игнорировать опасность, да?

В условной тишине противно запищал динамик.

— Я слышу, слышу, детка, — сказала Тина вполголоса, а потом громче: — Эй, да?

Ей ответили нестройными «да».

— Мне нужны добровольцы, — у нее был такой жизнерадостный голос, что больше всего на свете Хэнк хотел спросить у Коннора, какой у нее уровень стресса. То ли она незаметно от всех чего-то бахнула, то ли ее организм вот настолько сильно не хотел умирать.

— Ну и что там, пробоина? Космические тентакли? Тараканы? — спросил Хэнк вполголоса.

— Почти, — ответила Тина. — Проводка.

— Мы же не электрики.

— Робот, понимаешь, что-нибудь в электричестве?

Коннор как будто задумался.

— Я гожусь для простой наладки. Но не уверен, что это возможно с одной рукой.

— А если быстро прикрутить её? Руку.

— Нужна калибровка. Для этого нужно время.

— А говорил, что быстро.

— Быстро, но…

— Возьмешь с собой человека.

Тина подняла на них глаза:

— Ну, жребий тянуть будете?


	4. Chapter 4

На самом деле Хэнку было наплевать, какую панель им придётся открутить где-то в глубинах станции и какой проводкой там придётся пошуршать.

Но когда Тина открыла рот, Хэнк вдруг понял, что сейчас будет пиздец. Потом Тина повела дальше, и масштабы пиздеца начали увеличиваться с каждым словом.

Хэнк сказал:

— Туда? Опять? Там же утечка излучения.

— Беда не ходит одна, — кивнула Тина. — Давайте, выдвигайтесь. У нас мало времени и великая миссия — починить проводку.

— Нет, ещё раз, — Хэнк ткнул пальцем в карту на экране. — Это близко. Очень близко. Ты не видела, что я видел — у него был прис…

Коннор перебил его:

— На самом деле, у излучения в целом узкий охват, закрытые переборки его удерживают. Думаю, если мы пройдем вплотную, я снова захочу туда войти, но мы можем этого избежать.

— Да? Как?

— Да, очень просто. Не будем проходить вплотную.

Хэнк выплюнул громкое горловое «ха».

Коннор смотрел серьезно.

Ладно. Окей.

— И как ты себе это представляешь?

У Хэнка встали перед глазами серые стены, срезанные углы. Дыры. Завалы. Единственный, мать его, проход.

— У нас есть портативная горелка. Теперь я знаю, где резать, Хэнк.

Это звучало бы забавно в другой ситуации. Это все ещё звучало забавно, если бы он ещё не предлагал это всерьёз, если бы им действительно не нужно было туда лезть.

Иисусе.

Они молчали, и вдруг почему-то именно Тина нахмурилась.

— Слушай, но что, если ты не сможешь понять, как тебя зацепит, и голоса в твоей голове скажут тебе пилить не там?

— Я же сказал, мы не будем подходить вплотную. И это не голоса. Это излучение, которое…

— Ужасно много условий, — сказал Гэвин, — конечности хрупкие, голоса в голове. Хуево тебя проектировали.

Коннор сказал медленно, с расстановкой:

— У меня нет голосов в голове, — его интонациями можно было резать металл.

— Нет, я в смысле, — Гэвин нахмурился, — не повезло. Вот и все.

— Вау, — сказала Тина.

— Заткнись, Чэнь.

— Нет-нет, очень мило. Скажи, пластиковый парень, мило же?

— Мистер Рид прав, — сказал Коннор, — мне не повезло.

Взгляд у него был нечитаемый.

***  
Это было похоже на дурное дежавю, но теперь у них было больше фонарей — и горелка. Хэнк придерживался рукой стены, вёл пальцами, когда они спустились ниже.

— Я буду на стреме, — сказал Гэвин. И Гэвин остался наверху. Темнота сгущалась, они окунались в неё, как в воду.

Хэнк прочистил горло.

— Ну, чувствуешь себя, как будто хочешь сыграть в экзорцизм?

— Нет, — сказал Коннор и тут же огрызнулся, — А вы?

Огрызается он.

Хэнк зацепил его светом фонаря — Коннор сощурился от света, недовольное выражение у него на лице стало отчётливее, и Хэнк вдруг понял, что радуется как дурак, где-то там, под слоем тревоги.  
Они спускаются хер знает куда, хер знает зачем, может даже умрут прямо тут, но оно — вот оно, этот робот, он раздражен! Он прикрывает глаза от света, его бесит то, как к нему относятся!

Хэнку это нравилось. Может, у него и правда был шок.

— Веди, консультант, — сказал он ворчливо. — Будем пилить.

Раз уж карта у него в голове — пусть ведёт. Хэнку не нравилось зависеть, но сейчас не было ни выбора, ни времени.

— Учитывайте, что буря продолжается, так что, раз уж нас будет трясти, попытайтесь не напороться на что-нибудь острое, — увещевала в наушниках Тина, — Не убейтесь там.

— Принято.

Коннор нырнул чуть ниже, из-за сместившегося центра тяжести он двигался странно — более странно, чем раньше.

— Тут.

— Здесь?! — он вообще мог подобрать место, через которое пробиться было бы труднее?

— Да.

Оно было похоже на спрессованную бумагу — в нем было очень много слоёв.

— Дальше сюда.

— Так, — Хэнк кивнул на себя, — две руки, давай сюда горелку.

Пилить было скучно.

Переборка мягко поддавалась, от пламени горелки на ней оставался вздувшийся рыжий шрам, а от него по серому пластику расплывалось мягкое, оранжеватое свечение, как воспаление вокруг глубокой царапины.

Хэнк и хотел бы вычертить ровный прямоугольник, через который они бы пролезли внутрь, но получилась только какая-то кривая «о». Но, в общем, сойдёт и так, главное, что проход.

Нужно только было вдавить эту «о» поглубже.

— Я первый, — сказал Хэнк, заглядывая в тёмный коридор впереди.

***  
Они ползли, они цеплялись за обломанную лесенку, они спустились на самое дно, и теперь поднимались выше, но другим путём.

— Долго ещё?

— Два, — Коннор коротко моргнул, — три поворота вправо, вверх, дальше — упремся в щиток. Я предполагаю, больше двадцати минут это занять не должно. Нам нужно срезать замок с одной двери по дороге.

— А потом? — Хэнку в лицо лезла пыль. Пыль, надо же.

— Потом вы будете слушать, что я буду вам говорить, — Хэнк против воли улыбнулся, Коннор вёл дальше: — И переключать кнопки на щитке, когда и как я скажу. Нужно будет перев…

— Я смотрю, ты предвкушаешь — нравится помыкать тупыми человеками?

— Вы опять меня перебили.

— Ну прости.

— Я нахожу это утомительным.

— Я же говорю: ну прости.

— Помыкать людьми я нахожу утомительным.

А. Так, значит.

Коннор звучал так вопиюще неискренне, что Хэнк был не в состоянии удержать улыбку, у него скоро лицо заболит столько улыбаться:

— Ты ещё даже не попробовал толком.

— Да, — Коннор сделал короткую паузу, — не попробовал.

Хэнку снова хотелось смеяться.

Это все было неплохо. Лучше, чем могло бы быть. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему снова будет легко разговаривать с другим живым существом — ладно, пусть не целиком и полностью живым, не важно.  
Жаль, что они не могут остаться тут вдвоем.

Хэнк остановился и зацепился за эту мысль. Прогнал её в голове, снова и снова, не совсем понимая, как он тут оказался. Как она тут оказалась.

Но это было бы неплохо, так?

— Эй, Коннор.

Станцию встряхнуло.

Пиздец, тут высоко — вдруг подумал Хэнк. Странно. Он как-то не замечал раньше.

Коннор смотрел, нахмурившись:

— Что-то не так, Хэнк?

Ну да, мы спустились черти куда черти зачем, а теперь…

— Хэнк.

— Да что?

Коннор опустил глаза, и Хэнк проследил за его взглядом — его собственная ладонь сжимала конноров воротник и, судя по всему, держала крепко.

А.

— Не знаю, что это на меня… — пробормотал Хэнк. Он убрал руки.

Сейчас не это было важно, сейчас важно было найти чертов щиток.

Хэнк нахмурился и отвернулся.

Самым странным, конечно было снова чувствовать знакомую, земную гравитацию. Интересно, это ошибка в системах — или все из-за того, что станцию повредило? Странно было снова чувствовать себя тяжелым, тянуться вниз, смотреть как вниз тянет Коннора.

Очень странно.

Коннора тянуло вниз, как пластиковую куклу, быстрее, чем его самого — это вообще физически возможно?

Хэнк поправил пальцами микрофон и сказал таким плоским голосом, как будто привычно огрызнулся на не особенно агрессивный подъеб:

— Здесь высокий уровень гравитации.  
В наушниках закричали.

— Грави… Гравитации? Каким блядским образом на станции может быть высокий уровень гравитации?! Высокий по сравнению с чем?! — звук дребезжал и дергался. Гэвин, всё-таки слишком нервный для такой работы.

Коннора тянуло вниз. Это было похоже на откат камеры — он уезжал, дальше, дальше. И он не сможет зацепиться, у него только одна рука — подумал Хэнк. Он упадёт. Ему не нужен воздух, но он останется там, они его не достанут.

— Хэнк, — сказала в наушниках Тина.

Каким блядским образом его может тянуть туда, там что, гигантский магнит?! Какого хуя?! Коннор все-таки пластиковый, или металлический?

— Хэнк, отпускайте, ничего не случится.

Ткань комбеза трещала. Хэнк держал его за грудки. Когда капля с виска, прочеркивая длинную, ровную линию, стекла вниз и капнула с кончика его носа, Хэнк перебрал пальцами. Не разжал их — только чуть-чуть расслабил, чтобы вцепиться сильнее.

Ты ж такой суперсильный, что ж тебя тянет вниз, скажи мне?

— Со мной ничего не случится, мистер Андерсон.

Хэнк дышал так тяжело, что ему казалось, что у него сейчас остановится сердце. Он не совсем фиксировал, что Тина говорит ему в наушниках. Она его зовёт? Он её зовёт? Кто его зовёт?

Чертов робот положил ладонь поверх его кулаков:

— Вы можете отпустить, Хэнк. Все будет нормально.

Не будет. Ничего никогда не будет нормально.

— Хэнк!

Здесь так высоко. Он и забыл, как тут временами бывает высоко. Его стремянка, наверное, в гараже. Нужно сходить за ней — нет, не надо, эта лестница тоже ничего. Слегка шатается, но выдержит.

Выходные не такие уж длинные, нужно не задерживаться. Солнце, конечно высоко… Он поднял голову, прикрывая глаза ладонью — да, солнце: яркое, голубое, все в облачках, с кислотной кромкой.

Красивое.

Он, правда, что-то не мог вспомнить, но это, скорее всего, была мелочь. Она засела у него в затылке, но так-то вряд ли имела значение.

Что-то было не так. Нет, все было не так, он просто не мог вспомнить, что именно на этот раз.

Он все ещё падает.

Коннор хватает его за воротник — точно, потому что Хэнк хотел вмазать Гэвину, да, потому что Гэвин может упасть.

Так высоко, Гэвин может упасть.

Никаких ему тогда своих кораблей, никакой миссии на Юпитер, никаких настоящих астронавтских вещей, только асфальт.

Асфальт.

Ты лежишь на асфальте, щекой кверху, и из уха красивой ровной полосой стекает кровь. Декоративно почти. Плещет, как ручеек, потом успокаивается, редеет. Если не смотреть выше, на твою голову — это даже красиво.

Хэнка скручивает — он смотрит.

Рука у него на воротнике дергается, тянет, крутит. Да, это Коннор. Коннор, не Гэвин — Гэвин на асфальте — Коннор дергает его на себя. Коннор выкручивает его, выворачивает наизнанку. Это похоже на самый худший отходняк, который у него когда-либо был. Так чувствуют себя маги, когда аппарируют? Он всегда хотел знать.

Это похоже на его сраный мальчишник. Господи, они выпили тогда так много, в туалет была очередь. Кончились стаканчики, парня вырвало в цветочный горшок.

Это его вырвало в цветочный горшок?

Или это было после выпускного в академии? Он пил, много — это было когда?

Его голову отбрасывает назад, щека печет. Да, Коннор. Восстание машин. Похоже, что паранойя луддитов оказалась не зря. Все было не зря, хорошего вам дня. Все было.

О н все ещё падает.

Хэнк должен не разжимать рук, потому что Коул упадёт.

У него нет руки, он упадёт.

Он слишком сильно наклоняется, он упадёт.

Он слишком маленький, он не удержится, он упадёт.

Хэнка трясет, пот с него катится градинами. Во рту кислый привкус рвоты. «Безопасное для людей излучение, мать его!» — кричит Коул взрослым, женским голосом. Коул падает — падает, как в закольцованной гифке. Почему он падает, Хэнк же держит его? Он же там, он же успел.  
Он же…

Он смотрит сверху вниз. Внизу, у крыльца, асфальтированная дорожка объединяет между собой два зеленых прямоугольника газона, один — побольше, другой — поменьше. Коул лежит по центру, как собака, прилегшая отдохнуть прямо посреди дорожки. У Хэнка не стопроцентное зрение, но ему сверху видно отчетливо, как кровь вытекает у Коула из уха, так отчетливо, как будто стоит рядом с ним, на дорожке.

Он стоит рядом с ним, на дорожке, спиной к солнцу, его тень лежит поверх Коула — и Коул такой маленький, что помещается в ней весь.

Но он же успел. Он же держал. Он же все еще держит. Он слышит, как ткань трещит. Он держит.

Вспышка отталкивает его назад — из двора, из солнечного дня, от Коула. Он тянется руками, но не может схватить, уцепиться, нащупать опору. Голова орет от паники — он падает. Его выносит волной, вытягивает за собой течением, затягивает, крутит, он задыхается.

Его дергают на себя — глаза кое-как фиксируют лицо впереди, так оно близко. Оно знакомое. Ему нравится это лицо, оно дурацкое. Хэнк знает про швы у него внутри, про штрих коды.

А у него самого есть внутри штрих коды?

Он прижимается ртом к чужому рту — это он тоже знает — сминает губы, цепляет чужой нос своим. Кислый запах из его собственного рта ударяет ему в нос. Губы покалывает, под кожей вдруг оказывается пластик — прохладный и гладкий.

От неожиданности он разжимает руки. Его хватают за горло и поднимают выше — он чувствует под ногами безжалостную, чёрную пустоту.

Больше ничего нет. Он в открытом космосе, звезды — нарисованные. Между звезд — надпись: «папа, мама, я» — кривым неумелым почерком. У нарисованных звезд нарисованный свет.

Он делает глубокий вдох и прекращает дышать.

***  
Он парил.

Звон, вот что он услышал первым. Надсадный, монотонный. И глухое бормотание, которое еле-еле складывалось в слова:

— …моему, он очнулся. Это не паника! Никто не паникует! Ладно. Ладно. Сколько? Ладно. Конец связи.

— Тебя вырвало, — сказал Гэвин громче.

— Ммггр, — ответил Хэнк.

Разлепить веки было так же тяжело, как снова привыкать к гравитации на Земле. Привычка просто отпускать вещи, и позволять им парить вокруг тебя, за короткие отпуска стоила ему, наверное, десятка чашек. В конце концов, он сдался и купил металлическую. Хипстерскую. Хипстеры кончились два десятилетия назад, да и ладно.

По крайней мере, вытирая разлитый кофе с пола, ему больше не приходилось выбирать из него осколки.

Сейчас он был не на Земле.

Он же был не на Земле?

— Знаешь, что делает рвота при низкой гравитации?

Хэнк повернулся на бок. Голова сжималась вовнутрь. Гэвин парил напротив его койки, спиной опираясь о стену, еще более заросший, чем обычно.

Интересно, сколько Хэнк спал? И что было во сне, а что — нет. Сейчас трудно было различить. Ему нужно пару минут, чтобы устаканить. Он на станции. Не на Земле.

— Нам пришлось её собирать, вот этими руками.

— Где…

Он хотел спросить, где Коул, но память возвращалась быстро. Он уже прекрасно знал, где Коул, ещё не успевая закончить предложение. Он там же, где и был последние три года.

Пересохшее горло и язык, которым до этого как будто старательно натирали наждачку, не помогало. Во рту было кисло. Рот. Дурацкое лицо. Так.

Он проговорил еле-еле, сражаясь с заплетающимся языком:

— Меня как будто чем-то накачали.

— «Безопасные для человека излучения», они такие — сказал Гэвин с такой интонацией, что Хэнк против воли фыркнул.

— Что было?

— Ты взбесился, прямо посреди всей этой хуйни, с торчащими из стен, ну знаешь, такими, штуками.

Хэнк кивнул.

«Взбесился». Ему не нравилось это слово, от этого слова несло отцом.

— Пластиковый парень по связи пересказал в двух словах, что происходит, сказал, чтоб мы не спускались, потому что — ну очевидно почему, да? Нас бы, скорее всего, тоже зацепило — потому что безопасное для людей излучение, как оказалось, соседствовали с небезопасным для людей излучением. Ну и ты… — Гэвин замялся, — говорил вещи, в микрофон. Так что было понятно, что он не врёт и все плохо, по крайней мере, про то, что ты взбесился.

Опять «взбесился». Интересно, Коннор тоже именно так сказал?

— Ну и он тебя вытащил. Ты, короче, отбивался, но он дотолкал тебя к секторам во втором блоке, там ты уже перестал отвечать — и он сказал, что ты вырубился.

Хэнк посмотрел на себя сверху вниз — руки были на месте. Ну, что же, с этим Коннор явно справился лучше него.

Хэнк прочистил горло.

— А ебаная проводка?

— Он сам починил.

Одной рукой, значит, справился, робот-неудачник, который не умеет распознавать излучения.

— И мы не развалились?

Гэвин пожал плечами, и у Хэнка к горлу опять подкатила тошнота.

— Пока нет. — Гэвин замолчал. — Мы полетим через два часа. Тина улаживает дела с Землёй. Я сказал ей, что ты…

Он махнул рукой, Хэнка снова замутило.

Не надо так делать.

-… в сознании.

— Ага.

— Наш пластиковый друг проверяет шаттлы. Хотя я бы ему такую работу не доверил.

— А ты что делаешь?

— Контролирую, чтобы ты не подавился рвотой во сне. Очевидно же.

Хэнку хотелось сказать, что для такой работы лучше подошёл бы Коннор — он же считывает жизненные показания команды, но он не сказал. Он сощурился, улыбнулся и спросил:

— Слушал, как я дышу во сне, а?

Гэвин замер с по-детски удивленным лицом. Потом дернулся и выпятил грудь — его лицо пошло пятнами. Это не было красиво и не было привлекательно, но он был какой-то совершенно беспомощный и искренний эти пару секунд, даже если это продлилось только пару секунд.

Он так легко краснеет, почему Хэнк так редко этим пользовался?

— Я сегодня убирал за тобой рвоту, старик, иди нахуй.

Дверей на станции все ещё не было.

***  
«У тебя час, чтобы привести себя в порядок, потом выдвигается» — бурчал Гэвин в наушниках, — конец связи».

Гэвин отключился, Хэнк остался. И, что важнее, остался Коул.

Хэнк не расклеился в одну секунду. Он не торопился, у него был час, у него было время. Он пару минут раздумывал, не связаться ли с Тиной, не узнать ли, как она справляется — но остался сидеть, катая планку наушников между пальцами.

Это был чертовски комплексный приход.

Его давно не выбивало из колеи так сильно, давно не сносило его оборонительные стены с такой равнодушной лёгкостью, но и воздействию мало изученного чудо-излучения, он раньше особенно не подвергался.

Хэнк видел лицо Коула, так чётко.

Оно хранится где-то у него в голове, значит? Даже если он не всегда может мысленно его представить, связать все отдельные черты Коула в одно лицо. Где-то там оно есть?

Может быть?

Мир мутнел, но Хэнк сморгнул и сделал вдох, еще один, еще. Он думал об этой кривой искаженной реальности, которую увидел, и теперь его снова тошнило.

Они вряд ли станут забегать друг другу на дружеское пиво, когда это все кончится, так? Ну да и ничего страшного. У этих людей, которые ему преимущественно нравились, не было особых причин зависать с ним во внеурочное время.

Если бы они могли остаться здесь вчетвером — впятером, если считать Сумо. Не навсегда остаться, но так, по работе. На время.

Его, наверное, слышно на другом конце станции — он подумал отстраненно, размазывая слёзы по лицу — они отделялись от его глаз, от его щёк, дрожащими пузырями, и он не мог не спрашивать себя: они так и останутся здесь? Потому что он не станет ловить и глотать собственные слёзы просто чтобы сделать вид, что их тут никогда не было.

Он хотел кричать, но больше не мог, его сдули, как шарик.

— Это неподходящее время? — спросил голос.

Пауза. Сердце у Хэнка провалилось в желудок.

— Я собираюсь извиниться.

Хэнк не услышал, как отходит переборка. Может, его действительно было слышно на другом конце станции.

— Ну заходи, раз пришёл.

Он шумно втянул носом воздух и вытер лицо, как смог. Ладонью, локтем. Чуть выпрямился, откинул голову назад, поднял на него глаза.

Ну смотри, раз пришёл.

Коннор вплыл вовнутрь и удержался за поручень под потолком. Переборка с лёгким шорохом стала на место.

— Что, — спросил Хэнк, — не только у тебя в голове тонкая настройка?

Коннор поморщился, не отпуская руки. На это оказалось так приятно смотреть, что Хэнк улыбнулся.

Настоящая трагедия. Что, не могли пристроить его дома, на Земле, к какому-нибудь богатому инвалиду? Обязательно нужно было швырять его в космос? Да что он такого натворил?

— Что ты такого натворил? — спросил Хэнк. Он чувствовал себя слабым, слова в нем не держались.

— Я еще не извинился.

— Успеешь, — он чуть не сказал «я никуда не ухожу», конечно, он не уходит. Они улетают через два часа — уже, наверное, даже меньше.

Коннор смотрел, Хэнк сейчас был не в состоянии дешифровать его выражение. Он просто спросил:

— Ну, что ты сделал? — получилось тише, чем он собирался.

Коннор ответил ему в тон, негромко:

— Я вам уже говорил, я оказался недостаточно продуктивен.

Хэнк махнул рукой:

— Ерунда. Ты? Не продуктивен? А как же отломанные конечности, два сеанса экзорцизма и один неплохой сеанс игры в космического уборщика? И все за твою первую неделю в космосе?

Он не мог оторвать глаз у Коннора от лица. Таким оно было сложным.

— Вы шутите, — медленно сказал Коннор.

— Да.

— Потому что если вы не шутите, то я нахожу ваши слова оскорбительными.

Коннор поморщился снова:

— Впрочем, я в любом случае нахожу их оскорбительными. Если вы думаете, что я рад проваливать свои миссии — вы ошибаетесь.

Хэнк снова потянул руки к лицу и фыркнул в них.

— Я хотел поговорить, — сказал Коннор твёрдо. Негромко, просто, с такой уверенностью, что Хэнку захотелось развернуться, выйти и оставить его здесь одного — пусть разговаривает, Хэнку не жалко.

Но он все равно спросил:

— Ага, и о чем, например?

— Вы, люди, такие хрупкие, — Коннор сделал паузу и добавил: — Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как угроза.

Хэнк смотрел выжидающе и пытался не улыбаться.

— Тебе руку отхреначило. Помнишь ещё?

— Как вы думаете, если бы руку «отхреначило» вам, вы бы смогли через семнадцать часов восстановить её и её работоспособность в полном объёме?

— Неа, я орал бы «мамочка», истекал кровью, мочой, и, скорее всего, умер бы от шока.

— Не умерли бы, — уверенно сказал Коннор. — Но вам понадобилось бы время и силы, чтобы восстановиться, без участия профессиональных медиков на станции это было бы проблематично.

— Если хочешь убедить меня в том, как это заебись, что у нас троих теперь не будет работы, потому что иначе мы могли бы тут пораниться и умереть — не утруждай себя. Я понял. Вы лучше. Вы сильнее, вы ломаетесь, как бумажные, но вы надежнее. Я понял.

Он не это хотел сказать.

Так?

— Вам нужно обратиться к специалисту.

Хэнк рассмеялся, не сдержался:

— Это не лечится, это моя личность.

— Нет, Хэнк, я серьёзно. Вам нужна помощь.

Хэнк посмотрел на него. Он чуть не сказал: и что? ты предлагаешь мне свою? Потому что конечно же ничего Коннор не предлагал.

Хэнк прогнал ладони по коленям, вытирая их о ткань комбеза:

— А это, парень, уже не твоя забота.

Коннор смотрел серьёзно. Надо было пошутить про злость, аневризму и «не держи в себе»…

— Если вас это успокоит, рано или поздно, в широкое употребление введут медицинских нано-ботов и человек снова сможет продуктивно работать в местах с повышенным риском для жизни.

— Мы и так неплохо справлялись.

— Вы правы, Хэнк. Неплохо. Но недостаточно, в условиях современной земной экономики.

— «Вы правы, Хэнк», — передразнил он, — обращайся уже ко мне на «ты», ради бога. Чувствую себя старым.

— Вам пятьдесят три.

— Я знаю. Не надо это так говорить, как будто я ископаемое.

Они смотрели друг на друга прямо, и Коннор сказал:

— Я прошу прощения, что поставил твою жизнь под угрозу.

«Твою».

— Но ты же «не мог знать». «Совершаешь ошибки». Что там ещё? Отправил отчёт в Киберлайф. — трудно было понять, он пытался не улыбаться, или заставлял себя улыбнуться. Но лицо болело.

Он, оказывается, злился — вот это была новость, он сразу и не заметил. Самое время было вести себя как мразь.

Коннор, кажется, молчать не собирался, он пригладил волосы ладонью — бесполезное занятие — жестом, которого Хэнк у него раньше не видел:

— Предыдущий случай не ставил под угрозу жизнь экипажа. А этот поставил, за это я обязан извиниться.

Зачем ему вообще приглаживать волосы? Ещё и так демонстративно.

Стоп.

Мысль ускользала, мысль хотела остаться у Коннора на волосах, и плевать, что он там говорит своим нелепым голосом. Хэнк сделал над собой усилие и вдумался. А когда вдумался, засомневался, что услышал все правильно.

— В смысле не ставил? Насколько я помню тебя там самого колбасило, будь здоров.

— Я — не часть экипажа, Хэнк, — он не сказал это мягко, он сказал это спокойно, как говорят: нет, я не могу сегодня, давай завтра.

Да ладно ему, он же не может это всерьёз…

— Ты шутишь.

— Нет, — Коннор, кажется, даже не издевался, просто говорил, как есть. — Я не субъект, Хэнк. Я не член экипажа. Я заменяем.

Это «как есть» звучало отвратительно.

— Мы все заменяемые, — Хэнку не хотелось сдаваться.

— Для людей это просто выражение, а меня заменят идентичной копией.

Подожди.

— Тебя же сняли с производства, ты сам говорил.

— Они успели сделать парочку.

— Тебя.

— Парочку меня.

— Иисусе, — выдохнул Хэнк, а потом сказал без паузы: — у меня сын умер.

Это прозвучало, как старый мем, и Хэнк тихонько рассмеялся, пытаясь не встречаться с Коннором взглядом. Хэнк замолчал, Коннор молчал. Молчать, оказывается, было невыносимо.

— Что это за хуйня была? Такое ощущение, что я словил приход? Для тебя оно было так же? В смысле, ты видел какую-нибудь хуйню, смесь из воспоминаний и бессмысленной срани, которым мозг заполнил пробелы?

Говори хоть что-нибудь, — увещевал мозг, — любую хуйню.

Коннор подобрался, и наклонился вперед:

— Ты видел сына?

Или не подобрался. У Хэнка перед глазами было сюрное синее солнце, и двор, и тело — и ему сейчас трудно было определять, с каким выражением на него смотрят.

А он легко перешёл на «ты», да? Хэнка кольнуло разочарованием: он, кажется, надеялся, что Коннор будет сбиваться.

— Видел. Что от него осталось. Слушай…

Коннор сказал:

— Я ничего не видел, — и Хэнку понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить.

— Ничего? Ни как летишь сюда, ни как проебался на прошлой работе?

Хэнк мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник.

— Нет. Множественные ошибки. Как результат — я потерял координацию и потерял возможность воспринимать пространство адекватно. Больше ничего.

Хэнк нервно улыбнулся:

— Он упал.

Коннор посмотрел ему в глаза и Хэнк усмехнулся:

— Я, может, и хотел бы пошутить про стояк сейчас, но мой сын, он упал. Полез за мной на крышу, не удержался и разбился. Об асфальт. Никто не виноват.

Он проговорил последнее чётко. Чёрт, он и забыл, насколько это заученная фраза. Разбудить его посреди ночи — он скажет: никто не виноват. Гравитация, безжалостная ты сука.

— Расшатанная лестница — полез за мной на крышу и не удержался. Раз… — он сглотнул с трудом, горло решило, что хватит его слушаться, — неудачно приземлился, умер моментально.

Так можно было перечислять вечно — полез упал, умер, они вызвали скорую, полицию, гробовщика…

— Ничего уникального, — он не совсем знал, как остановиться, когда уже начал говорить, голова услужливо подбрасывала новые слова, а язык уже развязался. — Сколько детей каждый день умирают по глупой случайности? Только не гугли, не при мне, я не… Это не вопрос. Вопрос, то есть, но он риторический.

Коннор молчал. Хэнк не поднимал на него глаза.

— Я бросил работу в полиции и убрался с Земли. Конец.

Коннор сказал медленно:  
— У этого излучения тоже был малый радиус воздействия. Сто метров — тебя просто нужно было переместить, и этого было бы достаточно.

— Я жив, — сказал Хэнк. — Ты меня переместил.

— Мне жаль.

Что переместил? Что я жив?

Хэнк просто кивнул:

— Да, люди так говорят, когда сказать больше не чего.

— Мне действительно жаль, Хэнк.

— Мне тоже, парень.

Лучше бы я там остался.

— Спасибо, что меня вытащил.

Хоть и зря.

— Благодарность принята. Надеюсь, это не понадобится, но обращайся.

— Ты никак не можешь отсюда убраться?

Коннор смотрел серьёзно:

— До отправления примерно час, я могу ещё раз проверить готовность шаттла, если тебе нужно побыть в одиночестве.

— Нет, я не это… Не в этом смысле. — Хэнк быстро махнул рукой, и его опять замутило, — Отсюда, со станции. Раз уж ты так не хочешь тут работать…

— Я этого не говорил.

— Раз уж ты хочешь свалить отсюда к людям — ни за что не поверю, что нет ни одной группы, которая борется за права андроидов. А то они, по-моему, отправили тебя в пожизненную ссылку, — добавил Хэнк, потому что дурак. Потому что устал. Потому что когда ещё говорить про мёртвых детей и безрадостное будущее, если не после срыва?

Самое время.

— Юридически моё существование не считается жизнью, — если бы Хэнк не знал, он мог бы решить, что Коннору все равно, так спокойно он это произнёс, таким дежурным тоном.

— Херня.

— Замечательный аргумент.

Хэнку не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы увидеть, как у него искривились губы.

Он, впрочем, все равно посмотрел. Лицо у Коннора было такое невыносимо скептическое, что ему страшно хотелось улыбнуться в ответ.

Можно тебя забрать? Пусть тебя спишут, давай тебя спишут, и вернешься на Землю?

Что ему нужно? Питаться от розетки? Интересно, может ли он разорить одного старого бывшего копа счетами за электричество? Его можно было бы нарядить во что-нибудь человеческое: в рубашку, джинсы — во что-нибудь нормальное, чтобы без треугольников, мать их.

Хэнк даже так и не узнал, есть ли у парня пальцы на ногах. Может, у него под одеждой — просто серый каркас, потому что зачем вообще тратиться на что-то другое, если по работе ему не придётся ни перед кем раздеваться. Человеческого на первый, на второй и на третий взгляд лица и таких же человеческих ладоней — вон даже вена идёт от запястья к костяшкам — вполне достаточно, чтобы сойти за человека в комбезе под горло.

Он попытался представить его у себя дома, как новую деталь интерьера — безумно дорогую лампу, которую он незаметно вынес, пока хозяева отвернулись.

Киберлайф, отвернитесь.

— Ты не… Нет, забудь.

Ему почему-то легко представилось: выходной, они с псом — какой дом без пса; у Хэнка тысячу лет не было собаки — вернулись с прогулки, чтобы застать его скучающим за кухонным столом, посреди острова конспектов и учебников. У него на рубашке воротник с одной стороны задрался, и над расстегнутой пуговицей виден край растянутой футболки с надорванным горлом. Он бы стучал себя карандашом по губам, и если бы Хэнк подошёл совсем близко и спросил бы: «ну, как политология?» — он бы улыбнулся, и показал жестом, мол, ну так, ничего.

А если бы хэнкова ладонь каким-то образом оказалась у него на щеке, а потом скользнула к горлу, он бы закрыл глаза и прижался бы к ней, чуть, самую малость, приоткрыв рот. И Хэнк бы смотрел сверху вниз, как Коннор из-за него, только из-за него, ярко и легко краснеет.

Да. Конечно же. Обязательно. Вот просто так бы все и было.

Ты хочешь помочь? Или хочешь себе молодого парня, который бы зависел от тебя во всем?

Он бы не зависел.

Что значит парня?

(От мысли о чужой прохладной коже под своей ладонью, подушечки пальцев у него закололи).

О чем ты, блин, думаешь?

Что за фантазии о молодых горячих студентах, которые займут место у тебя в доме, станут кормить твою собаку, когда тебе будет лень, — и будить тебя по утрам, чтобы ты уже вымелся наконец-то на работу, ради Бога, блядь.

Роботов не берут в колледжи. Роботы не учатся по учебникам. И он не будет закрывать глаза и дышать тяжелее, просто потому, что ты до него дотронулся.

Хэнк вытер лоб о плечо.

Но жить с кем-то в одном доме было бы неплохо? Спрашивать: ты не забыл ключи? Во сколько ты вернешься?

— Хэнк?

Он сфокусировал взгляд — Коннор смотрел, сморщив нос.

Реальный Коннор, механический. Настоящий. Тот, который вообще краснеть не может.

Не может же?

— Прости, я задумался. Думаешь, — он рассмеялся, — один комплексный приход, и вот ты уже понял жизнь, и все у тебя будет заебись теперь.

— Думаете, можно понять жизнь с помощью одного бэдтрипа?

Хэнк поднял на него глаза.

Откуда Коннор вообще может знать слово «бэдтрип»?

Хэнк скривится.

Точно. Откуда еще, спасибо гуглу.

— Вещи не происходят просто для того, чтобы люди что-то поняли.

— А ты оптимист, — сказал Хэнк ровно.

— Дело не в оптимизме.

— Не знаю. По-моему, как раз в нем. Но кто я такой, чтобы тебе рассказывать. Пошли. — Хэнк хлопнул ладонью по колену. — По-моему, пора.

***  
Они сгрудились у шлюза, Хэнк закинул рюкзак вовнутрь, и Коннор сказал у них за спинами:

— Мне приятно было с вами работать, — они обернулись, все трое, как по команде и молча на него посмотрели.

Да, точно. Они улетают — он остаётся, один, на полуразрушенной станции, где сделай шаг вправо, шаг влево — вляпаешься в какое-нибудь всратое излучение, и это ещё если забыть о старой доброй радиации.

Чёрт знает, о чем думали детишки, об этом ли, нет, но в ответ они нестройно промямлили:

— Ага.

— Конечно.

Тина перебрала руками по поручню, подтянулась ближе — Коннор не пошевелился, только смотрел на нее внимательно темными глазами, когда она придвинулась к нему, обхватила за плечи и сжала. Хэнку показалось, он слышал хруст.

— Береги себя, пластиковый парень. Не теряй руки.

Коннор аккуратно положил ладони ей на голые лопатки у лямок майки — не насмерть его значит заобнимали — и закрыл глаза:

— Я постараюсь, мисс Чэнь.

Она хлопнула его по плечам и отпустила:

— Ну все, выдвигаемся.

Гэвин выглядел так, как будто хотел что-то сказать. Он стрельнул взглядом в Хэнка — махнул рукой и нырнул за Тиной в пристыкованный шаттл.

Они остались одни.

Хэнк просто смотрел на Коннора пару секунд, запоминая, что ли: одна рука на поручне, ноги парят над полом, волосы вьются, глаза тёмные, лицо дурацкое — как будто этой недели не было. Только теперь их двоих как будто поменяли местами — и к тому же они больше не знакомились, теперь они прощались. Его нелепое лицо теперь нравилось Хэнку больше, чем неделю назад. Даже к голосу он привык.  
Хэнк подтянулся вперед и протянул ему руку:

— Береги себя, парень.

Коннор её принял:

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, что однажды ты сможешь справиться с тем, что с тобой случилось.

Улыбка у Хэнка получилась кривой.

Конечно. Он просто не мог не сказать кто-нибудь другое, конечно — но у Хэнка все равно сдавило грудную клетку, так, немного. Руки покалывало, но это старость, наверное. Коннор его не отпустил. Это было… неплохо. Странно, но неплохо.

— Слушай…

Хэнк пошарил глазами в поисках чего-то, хоть какой-нибудь темы для разговора — коридор ими явно не располагал. Стены? Поручни? Как тебе нравится перспектива провести здесь ближайшие годы?

Его гарантия рассчитана на годы?

Хэнк скользнул взглядом к их ладоням — и замер.

Рука у Коннора была белая. Почти как тогда, в тот раз, когда он трогал его за лоб — и когда ему показалось, что он кого-то целовал, чей-то пластиковый рот.

Чёрт.

Он сказал, медленно, пытаясь взять под контроль голос:

— Эй, Коннор, — он кивнул на их руки, — это же сбой?

Вот это, белое. Кожная дисфункция. От Тины с тобой такого не было.

— Если это сбой, слушай, я… — он замолчал.

Он не знал, что он «он».

Коннор смотрел вниз, на их руки.

— Это сбой, — согласился он медленно. А потом осторожно сжал пальцы на хэнковой ладони, осторожно, почти бережно — у Хэнка успела пронестись в голове картина: хрустящая, стонущая переборка, которую сдвигают с места.

Коннор его отпустил. Рука Хэнка осталась висеть, неприкаянная. Коннор улыбнулся и слегка постучал по переборке:

— Давай, Хэнк, пора домой.

Хэнк потянулся вперед — он просто хотел что-то проверить.

На ощупь щека у Коннора, как и рука, была жёсткая, Хэнк тронул её пальцами и белое пятно размером с металлическую монету, когда такие ещё ходили, господи, какой же он старый, расплылось по конноровой скуле.

Хэнк спросил, голосом хриплым, как будто от слишком долгого молчания:

— Это ничего?

Коннор спокойно ответил, глядя ему в глаза:

— Это ничего.

Значит, андроиды, всё-таки могут краснеть.

— Тебе лучше не задерживать команду, — сказал Коннор — не отодвигаясь, не двигаясь. Хэнк почувствовал, как под пальцами двигаются искусственные мышцы его лица, ну, может, не мышцы, что бы оно ни было.

— Да, точно. Ага, — отпустить теплый пластик оказалось непростой задачей.

Коннор продолжал смотреть, чуть склонив голову.

— Разгуляешься тут, без надзора противных человеков? — хрипло спросил Хэнк. Его повисшая рука теперь казалась пустой и онемевшей.

— Разгуляюсь.

— Тебе стоит, ну, знаешь, разгуляться.

Коннор кивнул.

Господи боже, Хэнк даже прощание умудрялся похерить.

— Тогда я…

— Да.

— Хорошо.

За столько лет привыкаешь к дурацким мыслям. Вот сейчас Хэнк сделал шаг назад, и пока перегородка не сдвинулась, успел подумать, глядя на Коннора в пустом проеме: черт, а ведь сейчас я в последний раз его вижу.

Перегородка с тихим шорохом закрылась.

Внутри шаттла Тина перепроверила крепления. Хэнк занял свободное место, перекинул ремень поперёк груди и пристегнулся. Ему нужно было подышать, он собирался подышать незаметно, если получится.

Тина постучала пальцем по микрофону:

— Слышно меня? Мы готовы.

Динамик сказал чётко:

— Понял, мисс Чэнь, удачной посадки.

Связь прервалась. Тина щелкнула тумблером:

— Ну. Поехали.

Хэнк закрыл глаза.


	5. Эпилог

Он проснулся от пиликания телефона и со стоном перевернулся на другой бок.

Вытаскивать себя по утрам из постели было пиздец непросто.

Нужно было разлепить глаза, дотащиться до ванной, уронить пластиковый стакан и щётку, поднять, поставить их на край раковины, уронить опять. И так день за днём, каждый день.

Стакан с пластикового он со временем тоже заменил на металлический.

Однажды остатки денег кончатся, и ему придётся устраиваться на работу, серьёзно устраиваться, не так, как сейчас, не ходить по собеседованиям на отъебись. С другой стороны, у него все ещё был револьвер.

Хэнк прислонился животом к столу, помешивая кофейную муть в чашке. Ободок обещал обжечь ему пальцы.

Как их не посадили вообще? Как Киберлайф не взяли их за яйца — за яичники? — и не стряс с них денег за порчу имущества? Что Коннор такого отсылал в своих отчетах, что их не тронули? Что Тина говорила Земле, когда они не слышали?

Кофе был горячий. Хэнк выплюнул первый глоток обратно — от обожжённого языка болью коротко стрельнуло в голову.

Он чуть наклонился и высунулся в приоткрытое окно: небо было серое. Детройт был все ещё дыра дырой. И в общем и целом, это было больше похоже на пенсию, чем ему бы хотелось. Он снова начал курить, так легко, как будто и не бросал. Он взял со стола телефон и просмотрел уведомления.

«Доброе утро, сегодня 23 ноября, 2039, Детройт, США, Земля. Погода отличная. Атмосферный слой в порядке. Возможны небольшие осадки в виде фрикаделек. За бортом бодрящие -7, долгие прогулки могут вызвать гипотермию».  
Дальше шло уточняющее:

«У человека» — отдельным сообщением.

Хэнк хмыкнул, а потом, плохо попадая пальцами по сенсорной клавиатуре, набрал:

«ты сломался?»

Пауза.

Слишком грубо вышло? Хэнк быстро дописал:

«доброе утро»

Ответили сразу же:

«Тестирую новые функции. Сегодня — юмор».

Так это был юмор. Хэнк потер глаза пятерней.

«Как прошло собеседование?»

Вчерашнее. Зачем только он ему рассказал.

«отлично. сразил их своим обаянием. сказали перезвонят».

Перезвонят они, конечно, им же так страшно нужен бывший алкоголик после пятидесяти. Ему нужно было выбирать, а он бултыхался на мелководье — ничего не выбирая, пока еще мог. Дела могли и пойти хуже, могли, конечно и лучше, но это от лукавого, это вряд ли. Револьвер лежал в прикроватной тумбочке. Он был очень верный, может быть, самый верный, револьвер определенно готов был ждать.

«Как сеанс?»

Хэнк смотрел на буквы несколько секунд, но Коннор ему зацепок не оставил.

Сеанс. Сеанс. Что за сеанс?

А.

«ничего так. прошёл».

«Ты никуда не ходил».

Хэнк тяжело вздохнул и потянулся за кофейником. Ему нужно было больше кофеина, чтобы разобраться с упреками космического робота из космоса, который писал ему «доброе утро» и каждый раз спрашивал, как прошел его день.

Ладно. Не робота. Слово на «р» в отдельных кругах теперь считалось оскорбительным, бла, бла, бла, и он каким-то образом теперь тоже был частью этих кругов. Вращался в этих кругах. Не суть. Он бы с удовольствием нигде никогда больше не вращался.

Коннор сказал бы: вот об этом я и говорю, когда говорю, что тебе нужен специалист.

«Тебе нужен специалист, Хэнк».

Хэнк смотрел на экран, пока глаза не запекло. А потом спохватился и с третьей попытки написал беспомощное:

«ты не можешь сканировать меня оттуда, откуда тебе знать? может быть я в полном порядке и просто ворчу с утра».

Хэнк вдохнул перед тем как просмотреть глазами новое сообщение.

«Да, но я могу взломать твой телефон и узнать, сколько ты спал, где ел, с кем разговаривал и с кем не разговаривал. Вы, миллениалы, никогда не расстаетесь со своими телефонами».

Хэнк остановился. Сердце вяло, но тяжело бухнуло у него в висках — буквы с экрана не исчезли.

Он так может? Он так уже сделал? Что ему мешает так сделать? В конце концов, он пробил каким-то полулегальным способом по каким-то базам его, хэнков, номер и так же полулегально писал ему на бешенной скорости подключения уже сколько? Два месяца?

Иногда Хэнк отчаянно боялся увидеть счета за это вот всё.

Сигнал.

«Это была шутка, Хэнк».

Сигнал.

«Я просто знаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь».

Сигнал.

«Это была шутка, Хэнк».

Сигнал.

«Это была шутка, Хэнк».

Сигнал.

«Это была шутка, Хэнк».

В его сраном кофе было слишком мало алкоголя для такой хуйни.

Хэнк набрал:

«идиотская», — и телефон подумал немного, а потом плюнул в него ещё одним сообщением:

«Мне жаль. Но тебе действительно нужна профессиональная помощь».

«ладно, ладно, мамочка».

«Так ты хочешь теперь меня называть?»

Хэнк фыркнул против собственной воли. Фраза Шредингёра: Коннор так шутил, флиртовал, искренне интересовался? Никак не узнать, если не спросить напрямую. Лично он в этой игре поддаваться не собирался.

«ты прекрасно знаешь, что это просто такое выражение».

«Можешь звать меня мамочкой, Хэнк».

Хэнк чуть не уронил телефон, чуть не уронил кофе, и трясущимися от смеха руками набрал, промахиваясь мимо букв:

«слушай. ты меня сбил. я нашёл ещё одних профессиональных бастующих».

Телефон молчал. Колесико «Коннор пишет» никогда не включалось, сообщения всегда просто приходили — вряд ли он вообще их набирал. Вручную то есть. Скорее всего, Коннор просто их думал. Швырялся смсками, как сраный медиум, силой мысли.

«Мы об этом говорили, Хэнк».

Он вздохнул.

«да да. конечно не давать тебе лишних надежд я помнб»

Хэнк представил, как Коннор собирает мусор, снаружи, и совершает три тысячи операций в секунду, не отвлекаясь от их разговора.

(Он как-то спросил: «Ну ты хотя бы напеваешь что-нибудь? Когда работаешь?»

«Рядом нет людей, использовать динамик нет смысла»

«Значит, нет?»

«Я этого не говорил»).

«ты хоть внутри сейчас?»

«Это имеет значение?»

Значит, снаружи. Хэнк закрыл глаза и попытался представить себя в невесомости, как он парит, не касаясь пола, стен, забудь про стертые тапки на ногах, забудь…

Пальцы запекло — он зашипел, подхватывая накренившуюся чашку. Черт. Черт. Черт. Кофе пролился на пол, хотя бы не на ноги. Хэнк пошел, подставил пальцы под струю холодной воды, закрыл кран, вытер руку о бедро, зашипел, посмотрел на пальцы — кожа покраснела, но вроде бы не вздулась. Он снова взял телефон со стола. Набирать только левой рукой было труднее, чем двумя.

«земля хотя бы сегодня красивая?».

***  
Коннор, за тысячи километров от него прихватил покрепче тяжёлой перчаткой скафандра поручень, и отвернулся от обшивки. Земля, не загороженная ни обшивкой ни перемычками иллюминаторов была большой, серо-синей, с желтоватым рефлексом у края, с очень яркой голубой каемкой.

В голове тут же поползли строчки, Коннор даже не поморщился, смысла раздражаться не было — анализ объекта, который попадает ему в поле зрения, был автоматической реакцией, почти бесконтрольной.

И вот он держался за обшивку станции-мусорщицы, смотрел на единственную населенную человечеством планету и анализировал ее, как будто не анализировал её уже тысячу, миллион раз до этого.

С другой стороны, за сутки на Земле родились тысячи новых людей — и умерли тысячи людей не новых.

Земля. Почва. Состав атмосферы. Государства. Нации. Коннор прикрыл веки, позволяя гигабайтам данных одновременно всплывать у него в голове. Окна наслаивались на окна, на окна, на окна. Блокираторы все равно не позволят системе перегреться.

Глаза говорили ему: Земля была огромной. Строчки на веках уточняли: сейсмическую активность, химический состав атмосферы, новую постановку на Бродвее, новый сироп, появившийся в кафе по соседству с хэнковым домом.

Вслух Коннор тихо сказал: «Очень».

Потому что это было правдой.

Ему необязательно было улыбаться, но он улыбнулся. Отправил Хэнку короткое «Очень». Перехватил поручень снова и потянулся выше — каждый шаг в магнитных ботинках давался ему с трудом.

Как много людей видели, что он видел сейчас? Как много людей не увидят этого никогда?

Перед глазами всплыла строчка: отправитель «Хэнк Андерсон» — и проскочила красной полосой, поперек основного экрана, поверх синего поля, поверх всего, что его глаза фиксировали. Он смотрел на Землю, и Землю пересекали буквы, которые только он мог видеть. Сообщение состояло из односложного простого вопроса: «ты слышал про иерихон?»

***  
На Земле, придерживая одной рукой кофе, а другой — телефон, бывший детектив и бывший мусорщик, бывший отец, бывший муж, бывший человек без зависимостей, Хэнк Андерсон пялился в экран своего старого смартфона. Ожидая ответа, он почесал нос и сделал из своей хипстерской металлической кружки ещё один глоток.


End file.
